Corto Circuito
by maestro jedi
Summary: Cuando la precion llega al borde, es mejor apagar el sistema por un rato
1. Chapter 1

Bueno este es un experimento que decidí llevar acabo, como verán cambie algo la personalidad de Arthur, o como yo quiero decirle, deje que el Capitán volviera a bordo un poco menos violento

Nota Uno: será solo de dos capítulos así que esperen ver una acción muy rápida

Nota Dos: el Ingles sabe muchas cosas, así que esperen a ver una multitud de chismes y recuerdos en este fanfics, claro apegados a hechos históricos, así que sin más comencemos con el fanfics

-Es por eso que si me dan el dominio total de todo el dinero, el mundo sería un lugar mejor – repuso el chico estadunidense en medio de otra de sus hermosas y gigantescas platicas sin sentido

No es más que un "niño llorón" pensó el chico ingles mientras veía a su ex hermano pequeño seguir hablando como un demente, cuando había cambiado el chico en tan corto tiempo, bueno no tan corto tiempo para un ser humano, mas en cambio para ellos era un cambio gigantesco en una fracción de lo que ellos podían llegar a vivir, de un niño pequeño adorable y algo manipulador, que todo quería saber a un adolecente llorón, quejumbroso que todavía quiera saberlo todo cuando él quisiera

O eso era lo que pensaba el Británico, al momento de darse cuenta de algo, no había pensado en nada mas desde que llego a Bruselas, que en las idioteces que se le podrían ocurrir al americano, o santo cielo acaso se estaba volviendo tan predecible, eso era más que obvio, pero que hacer para salir de esa monotonía existencia, después de todo desde que se independizo el americano, no solo había estado al pendiente de sus asuntos, de los de Europa si no también de las gigantescas metidas de pata de esa nación, pensó el chico algo cabizbajo,

Quizás si se estaba volviendo viejo, como insistía en llamarlo el americano, a si la vida fuera como hace quinientos o setecientos años, el mar la arena, las playas lejanas tesoros saqueados, vino mujeres, todo sin preocupaciones, al fin y al cabo sus hermanos también estaban mas ocupados en sus asuntos internos que en vivir a sus costillas, pero esos días no regresarían o si, en eso su mente se colapso, era demasiada presión para su cerebro,

Instantes después en su interior, los seres que se ocupaban de el (leer manga capitulo dos del día del amor ) reiniciaron el sistema, con el ultimo pensamiento que su dueño había hecho y sin mucha ceremonia liberaron a esa personalidad desaliñada que tanto destrozos había causado en nombre de la reina bajo una bandera negra con una calavera blanca, dejaron salir al Capitán Kirkland un rato así el sistema podría dejar de pensar solamente en las idioteces que podría hacer el Americano, por algún tiempo, mientras se enfriaba lo suficiente

Conclusión como yo soy el héroe – volvió a replicar el americano

¿Francis te gustaría y a comer conmigo? – pregunto el Ingles con algo de desgano, mientras volvía a levantar la cabeza, desde cuando se había dormido, y por que en esos momentos le interesaba mas una comida que una reunión multinacional

Toda la sala se cayó, incluso los que estaban dormitando despertaron, estaban soñando o acaban de oír a Arthur Kirkland invitando a comer a Francis Bonnefoy, que acaso el mundo se iba acabar,

¡Por supuesto que si mon ami! – repuso el Francés con una ligera sonrisa

Pues andando – dijo el Ingles poniéndose de pie dirigiéndose sin mas hacia la puerta

Inglaterra no te puedes irte así – repuso el americano viendo al Ingles a unos pasos de la puerta – o no es así Ludwig - exclamo Alfred haciendo le un ademanes al Alemán

En eso Alfred tiene razón Arthur – exclamo el Alemán poniéndose de pie

O vamos, tu igual que yo o la mayoría, saben que lleva diciendo lo mismo desde los años cuarenta, es siempre el mismo cuento, por lo menos yo ya me canse, avísenme cuando se hable de verdad de un tema de relevancia, además creo que Feliciano se muere por llevarte a comer a ese restaurante de pasta en el vestíbulo del hotel – exclamo el Ingles con una sonrisa

Pasta – grito el italiano al momento de levantarse y salir corriendo, mas rápido de lo que un coche de carrera lo hubiera hecho

Lo vez, será mejor que vallas con él antes que empeñe hasta la camisa – replico el Ingles con una sonrisa a un mas grande

Reunión terminada todos de pie, sin más hasta mañana – repuso el Alemán saliendo del recinto, no otra vez, la última vez el chico estuvo a punto de cambiar un barco de guerra por un plato de pasta – Feliciano ni si quiera lo pienses – se oyó decir al Alemán

Pero y la reunión – exclamo el americano al ver que todos empezaban a salir del recinto, incluso su hermano Canadiense el cual se veía muy animado hablando con los tres estados Bálticos

_Algunos minutos después_

¿Qué van a ordenar? – pregunto una linda camarera

Para mi tráigame un plato de langosta a la mantequilla y si puede unos espárragos al escabeche – repuso el Francés

A mi tráigame una pierna de cordero al término medio, bañada en vino tinto, con una ensalada cesar y para acompañar ¿un vino de borgoña te parece? – pregunto el Ingles a su acompañante

Por mi está bien – repuso el Francés, que todavía no se la podía creer completamente

Cuando la dulce muchacha se alego, por fin el Francés dejo salir todas sus preguntas, no podía estar más tiempo sin saber la razón de ese repentino cambio

¿Alguna razón en especial para que quieras gozar mi compañía? – pregunto Francis

¿Qué te molesta la situación? – pregunto el Ingles con una sonrisa

No es eso Mon Ami lo que sucede es que nunca te había visto tan solicito de mi compañía desde tus años de piratería, o ya no recuerdas Caláis – susurro el Francés

Como olvidar tus pequeños gemidos como de damisela – contra ataco el Británico

Arthur no digas eso en publico – expreso el Francés sonrojándose, desde cuando el chico kirkland era tan deslenguado en ese sentido

Que paso no que eras el representante del amor – dijo el Ingles con una de sus delicadas sonrisas

Puedes ponerte algo serio – repuso el Francés, sinceramente si seguía así el británico no sabría bien como actuar, incluso sacando de esa forma tan disimulada la lengua era como si quisiera a darle a entender un punto, pero que punto que acaso quería llegar a cuarta base sin si quiera esta ebrio

Nomás quería algo de compañía, alguien con quien charlar para variar y dado que tu y yo compartimos mucho de nuestra historia, pues quien mejor que tu para pasar un rato ameno – exclamo el Ingles

Muy bien quién eres tú y que le hiciste al Arthur que todos queremos y odiamos – replico el Francés

No digas boberías mesie Bastardo - repuso el Ingles

Bueno eso ya sonó mas a ti mismo ¿pero insisto por que el repetido cambio? – pregunto Francis

Mira quiero darle un cambio, a mi vida, siempre es lo mismo acaso no te has cansado, desde que nos conocemos hemos estado tratando de matar al otro, y eso ya es aburrido, además Alfred parece no madurar, créeme ya me canse de oír sus idioteces – exclamo el Ingles mientras comía un pequeño pan con mantequilla

Bueno eso no te lo voy a negar, pero ¿por qué ahora? ¿por qué no hace algunos años atrás? – pregunto el francés

O vamos no puedes cambiar de un día a otro, mírate a ti siempre con el mismo estilo de peinado, que acaso no te cansas – repuso el Ingles

Bueno yo diría lo mismo de ti – exclamo el francés

Al menos yo intente cambiar mi estilo – respondió el Ingles

O si como olvidar a la oruga gigante de cabello – exclamo con una ligera sonrisa

Ni que lo menciones, un año me la pase escapando del obispo, para que tú en una tarde me cortaras el pelo – rió el Ingles

¡Oye era el corte que mejor te quedaba! – repuso el Francés

Eso no te lo niego – dijo el Ingles

Su comida – exclamo la mesera, mientras ponía los platos en la mesa, y ponía la botella de vino en una hielera para mantenerla fría, junto a dos copas de cristal cortado

Bon appétit - dijo al momento de dejar solos a los clientes

Me haces el honor – repuso el Ingles mientras le pasaba la botella a su acompañante

Con mucho gusto – exclamo el Francés mientras abría el vino

Y bien – entredijo el Ingles

A cosecha de finales del siglo diecinueve, quizás del año mil ochocientos cincuenta y algo – expreso el francés mientras degustaba un pequeño sorbo

Como contradecirte, si el experto aquí eres tu – exclamo el Ingles mientras extendía su copa

Ni que lo dudes Arthur ni que lo dudes – exclamo el francés con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, quizás esta noche estaba por comenzar

_Algunas horas después_

Te acuerdas esa vez en la primera gran guerra, cuando Alfred se hacia el gran héroe y lo que le paso contra Prusia en el frente de las Ardenas – exclamo el Ingles con lagrimas en los ojos

Como olvidarlo, al muy idiota se le olvido ponerse la máscara de gas, casi se asfixia – repuso el Francés tratando de contener la risa

O cuando pensó que el aeroplano era un invento que no tenia futuro – dijo el Ingles

Te acuerdas la cara que puso Prusia cuando Polonia hizo su corredor polaco – entredijo el Francés casi al borde de las carcajadas

O si, pero estuvo mejor cuando los Bálticos supieron que tenían que vivir de nuevo con Iván, casi se mojan en sus pantalones – rio el Ingles

Casi no amigo, se mojaron en sus pantalones – carcajeo el Francés

Cierto, desde ese día el palacio de invierno siempre le dijimos el bath de invierno – repuso en medio de una carcajada el Ingles

Disculpe caballeros ya estamos a punto de cerrar si gustan pagar antes de retirarse – repuso calmadamente la camarera

O claro, claro – exclamo el Francés mientras buscaba su billetera

Oye no me acuerdo donde estamos – repuso el Ingles algo mareado

Descuida, ya se a quien llamar en un caso así – dijo el Francés , mientras sacaba su celular y marcaba un numero al asar

Para el Canadiense la cosa siempre era igual, salir a comer solo y dormirse a las diez, pero este día había sido diferente, la reunión se había cancelado y como estaba en una agradable conversación con Letonia y los demás Bálticos, acaba de llegar a su habitación del hotel cuando su teléfono celular sonó

Diga – repuso algo soñoliento

O Matthew podrías venir por nosotros al restaurante ¿Cómo dices que se llama? – pregunto Francis a quien lo acompañaba

El Cesar palas o el palas cesar – respondió una voz Inglesa

Voy para allá – repuso el Canadiense, al momento de pedirles que no se movieran del lugar

Cinco minutos después, del otro lado de la calle

Si son ellos – repuso el Canadiense al ver a sus dos "padres" hasta las manitas en vino

Gracias – repuso la camarera con unos ojos de agradecimiento, por que por fin se había librado de esos dos borrachos y podría irse a casa

_De regreso a la habitación_

Deberían darse un baño – exclamo el Canadiense

Matthew tu siempre tan lindo – repuso el Ingles al momento de besarlo en la frente, lo que dejo sorprendido al Canadiense

Oye cuidado con mi muchacho – entredijo el Francés

O perdóname, pero el también es mi muchacho – exclamo el Ingles

Si pero yo estoy más orgullos de el – repuso el Francés abrazando al Canadiense

Eso no, yo estoy más orgullo – contra ataco el Ingles, mientras abrazaba de nueva cuenta al Canadiense

Porque mejor no dicen que ambos me quieren por igual y se van a dormir – repuso el Canadiense algo sonrojado por las muestras de afecto

Por mi está bien – susurro el francés al momento de caer en el sillón como un tronco

Lo mismo – dijo el Ingles con una sonrisa dándole un último besito de buenas noches a su pequeño en la frente

Buenas noches – repuso el Canadiense al momento de apagar la luz de la sala hacerlo levantar seria mas difícil que hacer firmar a su hermano mayor el tratado de Kyoto

_Al día siguiente_

¿Qué hora es? – pregunto el Ingles despertándose con algo de sueño

Son las nueve de la mañana – repuso el canadiense con una mirada de nerviosismo

Cálmate – repuso Arthur mientras se estiraba

Pero la reunión inicia en dos minutos – dijo el Canadiense mientras se frotaba las manos

En realidad llevaba casi una hora tratando de levantar al Ingles, el cual era el único que podía levantar al Francés en ese estado de ebriedad

¿Donde está Francis? – inquirió Arthur moviendo la cabeza levemente

Ahí – exclamo el chico señalando el pie del británico el cual se había convertido en la almohada de su homologo

Entonces pásame mi celular – repuso calmadamente el Ingles con una sonrisa

_Algunos instantes después_

Como oíste Alemania, ni Canadá, Francia o yo iremos a la reunión – repuso el ingles firmente

Si, si, si comprendo que no sabías que Canadá estaba en nuestras reuniones – exclamo el Ingles – pero piénsalo bien – volvió a replicar – te prometo que la siguiente junta será solo de los interesados – repuso – que te parecería una junta puramente Europea dentro de dos semanas, disuelve la que está en estos momentos, no llegamos a nada, además necesitamos arreglar algunos pendientes de nuestro propio continente

_Algunos minutos más tarde_

Si, si, si está bien – repuso al momento de colgar

Y bien – exclamo el Francés que recién se estaba levantando

Bueno, la reunión seguirá en pie, pero se nos han dado tres días de relajamiento – repuso el Ingles poniéndose de pie

¿Y que más? – inquirió el canadiense

A nada más, creo que deberíamos empacar algunas cosas antes de irnos – dijo el Ingles al momento de entrar al baño

¿Irnos a donde? – repusieron los otros dos chicos

Como que a donde a las barbados – grito el Ingles al momento de abrir la llave del agua caliente

El clima en las barbados era tal y como lo recordaban los tres, cálido tropical y soleado, y la hospitalidad de Logan seguía siendo la misma

¿Que es lo primero que quieren hacer? – pregunto expectante el representante de esas hermosas islas del caribe americano

Pues que mas ir a la playa – repuso el Ingles que llevaba puesta una camisa blanca con un short azul y sandalias de playa

Por mi está bien –exclamo el Francés con un traje de baño en color azul

Yo quiero broncearme un poco, es raro que en Canadá tenga oportunidad de broncearme un rato – entre dijo Matthew

_Algunas horas después_

Dos personas compartían la sombra de una sombrilla de playa, mientras en el horizonte se dibujaba una hermosa costa blanca con un hermoso mar color zafiro que hacia juego con un cielo azul como el pensamiento

Nunca me imagine estar aquí – repuso el Canadiense mientras veía el hermoso mar azul zafiro

Ni yo, quien diría que Arthur se le zafaría un tornillo – exclamo el Francés entre risas mientras no dejaba de mirar a cuanta persona bonita pasaba ante sus ojos

¿No deberíamos preocuparnos por él? – pregunto el Canadiense

No, descuida es solo una etapa, se le pasara, ya he visto esto antes – expreso el Francés mientras se levantaba del asiento

¿Entonces qué aremos? – pregunto nuevamente el Canadiense

Simplemente disfrutar mientras dure – dijo el Francés al momento de irse por un par de piñas coladas

El chico americano, no se había esperado estar siguiendo a su hermano menor y su ex metrópolis atreves de todo el océano atlántico, si la actitud del ingles le había sorprendido la acción que a continuación tomo lo había dejado anonadado, había comprado tres pasajes para las barbados, el mismo día que se había declarado un descanso, más que eso, el alemán les había comunicado a todos que el descanso se debía a que el faltaría a la reunión, junto a Francia y Canadá, que acaso Arthur se había vuelto loco o que

Señor nos acercamos a las barbados – repuso su piloto

Entendido – exclamo el chico

_Algunas horas después_

Alfred F jones nunca había visto nada igual en su vida, ahí estaban reunidos todos sus conocidos en la más grande y gigantesca fiesta de playa que hubiera visto en su vida

Fondo, fondo, fondo, fondo – gritaban un montón de voces al mismo tiempo que Arthur, Iván, Kiku, Yao ingerían cantidades industriales de su bebida nacional, demostrando que los asiáticos si tenían estomago para la bebida

Kiku se retira – exclamo Hong Kong al momento de sostener a su hermano, el cual empezaba hablar incoherencias, sobre todo de algo que tenía que ver con una tormenta divina

Tu puedes Iván – gritaron para sorpresa de muchos los estados del Báltico

Vamos Arthur demuestra la casta de los países de occidente – repusieron los países que comprendían de Alemania a Canadá

Yao se retira – exclamo Macao y las dos Coreas mientras trataban de mantener a Yao de pie, el cual simplemente empezó a cantar canciones en mandarín antiguo

Fondo, fondo, fondo, fondo – continuaron gritando los chicos al momento que los europeos metían mano a las ultimas botellas

Iván se retira – repuso Ucrania y Bielorrusia al momento de acercarse a su hermano el cual se veía completamente ido

Y el ganador es Arthur – exclamo Australia acercándose a su hermano

Se lo dije, páguenme – repuso España a unos completamente tristes Austria y Suiza

¿Pero qué pasa aquí? – exclamo el americano

¿Quién lo invito? – repusieron al mismo tiempo Irak, Irán los países de América latina y la mitad de los Africanos

Alfred, ¿que haces aquí? – exclamo su gemelo mientras se acercaba a su hermano y lo alegaba de los ojos de mirada acusadora

Como que, qué hago aquí – dijo el Americano completamente enojado

¿Si que haces aquí? después de todo no fuiste invitado – repuso calmadamente el Canadiense, sabiendo lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir

¿Cómo que no fui invitado? – grito el mayor

Bueno veras, Francis y Arthur lo planearon de improviso pero por alguna razón ninguno de los dos se acordó de ti, y cuando yo les dije que hacía falta tu invitación, se rieron como si hubiera dicho algo gracioso – exclamo el Canadiense antes de ver como su hermano caminaba furibundo hacia donde se encontraba el Ingles junto al Francés el cual parecía estarlo festejando por su grandiosa idea

¿Podrías explicarme porque no fui invitado? – llego preguntando el Americano

O miren si es el campesino emancipado – rio el Ingles

Responde mi pregunta – repuso el Americano tomándolo de la camisa

No toques me arrugo – exclamo el Ingles al momento de darle un empujón

¿Qué te está pasando Arthur? – pregunto el chico

Simplemente me relaje un poco – dijo el Ingles

Haciendo una fiesta – entredijo el americano

Que poco me conoces – dijo el Ingles mientras hacia un ademan – sáquenlo de aquí - exclamo mientras un grupo nutrido de agentes de seguridad se acercaban al chico

Ni si quiera se te ocurra – dijo el menor, al momento de sentir un montón de manos sobre el

Que vas hacernos, destruir nuestras economías, soltar la bomba, ya no producir series de HBO, por favor Alfred la guerra fría termino, tú no eres ya la única súper potencia así que adiós – exclamo el chico mientras sacaban al Americano

Fuera de aquí vago – repuso uno de los guardias de seguridad al momento de dejar al chico sobre la arena y serrar la puerta de acceso a la playa privada

Esto me la pagaras Kirkland me la pagaras – grito el chico fuera de la fiesta

CALLESE GATO PULGOSO – grito una voz en ruso al momento de aventarle una bota, generando la risa de todos adentro

_Algunos días después, el chico ingles estaba en alguna parte de Australia_

Sacas tu – repuso el chico aventándole el balón al chico australiano

Estas seguro – exclamo el chico Australiano

Descuida Francis esta vez no va a comer arena , no es así Matthew – dijo el Ingles sonriendo, recordando como el Canadiense había hecho comer polvo a su Ex tutor hace algunos minutos

Solo arroga la pelota – repuso el Francés algo avergonzase,

Okey – dijo el chico al momento de arrogarla

A decir verdad la vida, no podía ser mejor, cada tres días se hacia una fiesta, los acuerdos internacionales y tratados se ratificaban más rápidamente, el único granito negro del arroz era Alfred el cual empezaba a mostrar hasta donde llegaba su inmadurez, empezando incluso con amenazar con dejar la OTAN

Lo cual no intimido a nadie, incluso el Ingles le había dado una hoja para que la firmara con su renuncia, cosa que el americano no acepto y se mantuvo callado la mayor parte de las reunión viendo con ojos de ira contenida a su ex hermano mayor, que se veía bastante mas animado de lo usual, incluso sonriente mientras explicaba que debería incluirse a otros países a el tratado del atlántico incluyendo también a Rusia, Japón, China y demás países que conformaban esa región

Pero estas loco Iván, Kiku y Yao no pertenecen a esta organización – grito el Americano furibundo

¿Qué pasa Alfred tienes miedo de un poco de competencia armamentista? – pregunto el Ingles

No lo que pasa es que yo – repuso el Americano algo entrecortado

La guerra fría termino hace años, La ONU lucha por mantener la paz, el pacto de Varsovia ya no se lleva a cabo, por que no incluir a otros países en esta alianza, después de todo ellos tres representan una gran oportunidad de cohesión – dijo el Ingles mientras volvía a la pizarra, señalando las múltiples ventajas de tener mas miembros además de el ingreso de Austria y Suiza como observadores

Si ellos entran yo me boy – exclamo el Americano

Ahí esta la puerta Al – exclamo el Ingles señalando la salida, mientras le hacia un asentimiento a el gemelo del chico, el cual simplemente se levanto y la abrió, era extraño mientras mas enojado se veía Estados Unidos, mas gente empezaba a notar a Canadá, coincidencia no lo creia así el chico

Estas seguro de lo que estas haciendo – repuso el Americano poniéndose de pie

Tan seguro como que Francis y yo luchamos en mas guerras de las que tu puedes contar – exclamo el Ingles sonriendo

Si salgo por esa puerta nunca mas volveré me oyeron – grito el chico al momento de pararse

Que alguien le de un abrigo, hace frió aya afuera – repuso el Alemán, haciendo que la mayoría se riera

No te preocupes Al te mandaremos una canastita de despedida, pero será de hamburguesas dudo mucho que aprecies un buen vino borgoñés – repuso el Francés

O un queso de la toscana – dijo Feliciano

O una pasta de Nápoles – repuso Lovino

O un buen jamón de Sevilla - rió el español

Entonces así me agradecen que salvar sus traseros dos veces – repuso el Americano

Salvar, si mal no recuerdo, aprovechaste esas oportunidades, para endeudarnos contigo, además nuestros enemigos estaban en una clara crisis financiera, si no que te lo digan los aquí presentes, o me equivoco tu solo te hicisteis pasar por el héroe, soltando una bomba homicida a un país que estaba a punto de rendirse, bravo Alfred si tu eres el bravucón del barrio – mascullo el ingles

Suficiente me boy – repuso el americano poniéndose al lado de la puerta

Matthew ayuda a tu hermano a salir – dijo el Ingles

¿Qué cosa? – mascullo el americano al sentir unas manos en su abrigo

Lo siento Alfred, pero estas fuera de ti – susurro el Canadiense al momento de dejarlo afuera de la habitación, para instantes después cerrarla

Bueno sigamos, que les parece si esto lo dejamos para otro día, Yao y los Asiáticos tienen una fiesta preparada en Sumatra, si nos damos prisa llegaremos en unas dieciséis horas – sonrió el Ingles

Menos si volamos en el Concord recuerdas Arthur yo guarde uno de esos hermosos aviones para mi – exclamo el Francés

Cierto – dijo sonriendo mas descaradamente el Ingles, viendo de reojo al su pequeño bocadillo francés, el cual sabia exactamente que había pasado en el sudoeste asiático, solo esperaba que esta ves Arthur no le pidiera usar esa piel de tigre que tanto le molestaba

Continuara

Bueno espero que les aya gustado, la historia a sido algo difícil de escribir para mi, jejeje quise hacer a un Arthur descarado que le recordara su lugar a alfred, espero que no me maten

PC: aquí abajo ahí un botoncito que dice Rewiens por favor comenten para que así sepa que cosas ahí que modificar para el siguiente capitulo, gracias de antemano


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno les traigo el segundo capitulo, gracias por comentar, son muy amables, sinceramente agradezco todos los rewiens que han dejado, sin mas comencemos con la lectura, pero una nota antes.

Nota importante: al final del capitulo abra un pequeño diccionario, para entender la parte que fue escrita en otro idioma, en este caso el chino, japonés y coreano, sin mas me despido y de nuevo muchas gracias por leerme.

Washington D. C Estados Unidos, había pasado casi dos meses desde que Arthur se había sobre calentado el cerebro, lo que ocasiono que su mente apagara completamente el sistema momentáneamente.

A un que a decir, verdad nadie se quejaba, nadie excepto cierto chico americano, que no podía asimilar su vida sin el entrometido gruñón ingles.

- Es por eso que les niego la autorización para participar en los preparativos para el festival del milenio – gruño el chico mirando a los decoradores, técnicos y demás personal, que el FBI le había indicado estaba recibiendo ofertas para su colaboración en los preparativos.

Por un instante creyó ganar, al ver las caras de incertidumbre de la mayoría, los tenia en la bolsa, después de todo quien le decía que no a los Estados Unidos de América, o al menos eso creyó.

- Lo que nos pide joven Jones va contra todo lo que nuestra constitución establece – dijo un viejo diseñador de vestuario ya entrado en años.

Maldito viejo, como se atrevía a decirle algo así, después de todo el estuvo ahí cuando se firmo la constitución, el estuvo al lado de los padres fundadores, el estuvo en la firma, prácticamente el estuvo a punto de firmarla, si no viera sido que su primer jefe en si, le pidió solemnemente que no la firmara, dado que con el simple hecho de luchar por su libertad, contra Inglaterra, estaba haciendo algo mas digno que firmar ese simple documento.

- No les estoy pidiendo nada extraño, simplemente que se abstengan de participar en la organización de ese evento, o me veré forzado a quitarles la nacionalidad estadounidense y declararlos personas no gratas – gruño el chico mientras se acomodaba los lente.

- Si es así – dijo el anciano levantándose de su silla – entonces buenas noches señor Jones, mi familia y yo salimos exiliados para Vancouver en el primer vuelo que podamos tomar – exclamo al momento que salía habitación, seguido rápidamente por el resto de las demás personas.

- Matthew – gruño el chico dándole un golpe a su escritorio, no solo Arthur se estaba haciendo más irritable, si no que la mayoría de sus "hermanos" por así decirlo participan, gustosos en la organización de lo que se había llamado el festival del milenio.

- Señorita Carly comuníqueme con el señor Honda – gruño el chico, a su secretaria.

- En seguida señor – repuso la secretaria, algo nerviosa, en definitiva su jefe no estaba de buen humor.

Algunos instantes después.

- ¿Cómo que no me ayudaras a boicotear el festival? – dijo el americano.

- Lo siento Alfred – san, pero Arthur – san, me pidió ayuda antes, y mis jefes vieron el ofrecimiento demasiado tentador para negarme – repuso el japonés.

- Entonces tu también me dejas solo no es así – dijo el americano.

- No lo mal interprete, es simplemente que la crisis mundial esta generando demasiada expectativa, y que se desarrolle un festival tan grande, en momentos como estos, hace que la economía se estabilice momentáneamente eh incluso de señales de mejoramiento – exclamo rápidamente el japonés, o bueno tan rápido como el podía hacerlo.

- Después de todo lo que hice por ti – gruño el americano – toda la ayuda humanitaria que te di sin pensar en nada a cambio.

- Ayuda humanitaria – dijo el japonés algo enojado – ayuda humanitaria, dices –

- Si o no recuerdan, que yo te salve del hambre – exclamo el americano con un cierto tono de autocomplacencia.

- Claro me salvaste del hambre, para que no me volviera comunista, como Yao – san o Iván – san - repuso el chico ya completamente irritado.

- Te salve del terror rojo y el hambre, yo soy tu héroe – dijo el americano.

- Mi héroe o mi verdugo – susurro el japonés mientras pasaba su mano libre, sobre sus heridas.

- Kiku sabes que no fue mi intención hacer eso – dijo el americano recuperando algo su cordura, en realidad no quería gritarle al japonés

- Déjalo así Alfred – san – susurro el japonés al momento de colgar el teléfono

Diablos otra vez se había quedado completamente solo, primero habían sido sus "hermanos" para su sorpresa fue el mismo Matthew que le dijo que simplemente el no le seguirá el juego, el participaría en el festival, y después de eso recibió un gigantesco no de los demás, siguieron de igual medida la totalidad de los países americanos, a excepción de puerto rico, el cual no dijo nada y se mantuvo neutral, pero era obvio que apoyaría de alguna manera al festival, era en ese momento que recordó como había sido su infancia, en completa soledad, y lo que mas le espanto, es que esta vez no vendría Arthur a rescatarlo y contarle un cuento mientras lo acurrucaba para dormir

Mientras del otro lado del Atlántico, Viena Austria

- No y simplemente no – dijo el aristócrata Austria mientras se acomodaba los anteojos

- Lo mismo dijo – exclamo el alemán

- Pero muchachos, lo que les estoy planeando será el inicio de una nueva era, para el mundo, una era en que el rumbo sea marcado nuevamente, por el continente elegido por dios para eso, quien mas que nosotros, los hijos de Europa para gobernar el mundo nuevamente – repuso el ingles dejando su te de un lado

- ¿Que tiene que ver todo tu discursito barato? con el hecho que quieres hacer esto – gruño el Austriaco aventándole el fotomontaje

- Es solo una idea, pero piensa en lo redituable que podría ser – repuso el ingles

- ¿En que forma? podría ser eso redituable – pregunto el austriaco

- Traería mas inversión inglesa a tus tierras, intercambio de infraestructura y tecnológica, además de técnicas agropecuarias – dijo el ingles

- ¿Y que más? – susurro el austriaco, en realidad el y Arthur eran lo que se podía llamar un ladrón de cuello blanco

- Veo que todavía sigues resentido, por lo de la guerra de sucesión verdad – dijo el ingles

- No cambies el tema – repuso el austriaco – dime algo que me sea de utilidad.

- Esta bien – dijo el ingles sacando un maletín – un millón de oro en doblones – repuso al momento de poner las monedas que se desperdigaron en la mesa, haciendo que los ojos de los presentes se quedaran mirando el oro

- ¿De donde sacaste todo esto? – repuso el alemán levantando una hermosa moneda

- Tu de donde crees, o no las reconoces Antonio – exclamo el ingles

- Eres un pequeño pirata bastardo no es así Kirkland – gruño el español al ver la moneda mas de cerca, esa insignia esa marca, no había duda esa era una de sus antiguas monedas de su época del imperio donde nunca se ponía el sol

- Este es mi trato, ustedes participan activamente en la elaboración del festival, además de este pequeño numerito que tengo planeado, y les daré a cada uno dos millones de doblones de oro – susurro el ingles.

- ¿Estas seguro que podrás pagar la cantidad? – exclamo el francés que hasta ese momento se había mantenido expectante, esta bien ambos habían sido piratas, pero no estaba seguro que de verdad se pudieran conseguir tanto oro de esa forma.

- Por su puesto, con quien crees que hablas – sonrió el ingles.

- Tienes un trato Kirkland – repusieron los cuatro chicos restantes.

- Pero – repuso el español.

- Si Antonio – pregunto el ingles.

- Queremos la mitad por adelantado – dijo el español con una delicada sonrisa, parecía que la resección en su país, se acabaría mas rápido de lo que todos pensaban.

- Este es mi trato, primero ensayamos y antes de que inicie el festival les doy la mitad, y firmamos la mitad de los acuerdos, terminando el mismo finalizamos con estos pequeños asuntos, que dicen – repuso el ingles.

- Que tenemos que pensar en el vestuario – exclamo el austriaco poniéndose de pie – ni loco usare mezclilla -.

- Pero eso tiene solución – repuso el francés poniendo una pose heroica – iremos de compras – grito mientras sacaba su tarjeta de crédito.

Mientras del otro lado del Atlántico.

- Como lo oísteis Alfred, esas pobre gente que tu amenazantes, ya son ciudadanos canadienses – repuso su Matthew del otro lado de la línea telefónica.

- No puedes hacerme eso Brother – gruño el americano.

- ¿Por qué no? – replico el canadiense.

- Porque somos hermanos – contraataco el chico.

- Eso no evito que me atacaras en aquella ocasión - replico el canadiense mientras empezaba a jugar con su pelo contra estrés, cielos hablar con Alfred a veces lo hacían desear formar un todo con Rusia, por el simple hecho de hacer a su hermano mojar los pantalones, esa si era una imagen que le encantaría ver.

- Matthew eso no viene al caso, como tu hermano mayor te ordeno que regreses a esos disidentes a mi territorio - grito el chico americano.

- El mayor dices el mayor, yo soy el mas grande en territorio y historia, además de cultura, no me vengas, con el cuento yo me independice antes, por que eso no te da la mayoría de edad nene – replico el canadiense al momento de colgar.

- Maldición – gruño el americano, tenia que lograr que todo volviera a su lugar, tenia que hacer un viaje que nunca pensó hacer en toda su larga vida, tenia que tragarse algo de su orgullo eh ir a ver a ese bueno para nada de su "tio" el llamado azote del norte, William Kirkland de Escocia.

Del otro lado del mundo.

- Carguen todo al barco aru – replico un chico que no sabia ni donde poder sentarse a descansar.

- Pero señor los trabajadores están cansados – replico uno de los miles de cargadores.

- Esta bien aru – replico el chico sentándose – media hora de descanso y para que coman algo aru – susurro entre resuello, cielos no había trabajado tanto desde la construcción de la gran muralla.

- Tiene una llamada desde Japón – repuso una mujer acercándose a el chico con un celular.

- Gracias Meilin – repuso el chico - 你好 – exclamo el chico de la cola de caballo.

- ヤオこんにちは – exclamo del otro lado del teléfono.

- 你想要什么菊？阿鲁 – pregunto el chino.

- 家族の食事の再会 – repuso algo entre cortado el japonés.

- 菊丸真心 – pregunto Yao con una lagrima asomando en el ojo.

- 如果大哥哥 – repuso el japonés con un ligero sollozo en sus labios, le había costado tanto decir eso, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía tan bien.

- 我马上要开 – repuso el mayor mientras colgaba, a un que después volvió a marcar el teléfono de su hermano japonés - 你在哪儿说，我们会看到什么？- exclamo cuando contestaron el teléfono.

- Kiku 집 – exclamo una alegre voz en coreano.

- 任勇洙 – exclamo la voz del chico.

- 如果大哥哥 – repuso Im Yong Soo, con su usual tonito de voz meloso.

- 我要去的，没有什么错误的理解与阿高什菊 – replico el mayor.

- 然后不迟到哥哥 – respondió el coreano mientras colgaba, en definitiva la sonrisa de Yao no se borraría tan fácil después de ese día.

Mientras en Inglaterra.

- En ese caso, ustedes se encargaran de el recibimiento de los pertrechos – exclamo el mayor de los Kirkland.

- Entendido – dijeron al mismo tiempo los gemelos Irlanda.

- Mientras tu Brian, te encargaras de la administración de todo lo que se esta construyendo – repuso nuevamente.

- Yes – dijo el Gales haciendo un ademán de afirmación

- ¿Y yo que hermano? – pregunto el mas pequeño de todos.

- Para ti Peter tengo una misión secreta – dijo el escocés sonriendo.

- ¿Cuál es? – pregunto el mas pequeño con mas ánimos si eso era posible.

Serás nuestro diplomático en jefe, lo que significa que recibirás a todos los grupos y dignatarios que lleguen a el país antes del festival – exclamo el mayor.

- ¿En serio? – repuso el pequeño sonriendo, finalmente el seria el encargado de recibir dignatarios, de salir en las fotos al lado de artistas y diplomáticos, Latvia y Chipe Turquía se morían de envidia, claro que se morirían de envidia.

- En cuanto a ti – replico el gigante escocés sacando alguien detrás de una caja – no me acuerdo que mi hermano te enseñara, que es de buena educación, escuchar la conversación de otras personas - gruño viendo al yanqui ahí.

- No estaba escuchándolos – repuso el americano.

- O claro entonces que hacías ahí, buscando alguna de tus jodidas hamburguesas – replicaron las dos irlandas al mismo tiempo.

- Bueno yo – repuso el chico.

- Déjenos solos, en estos momentos no podemos retrasarnos por el, yo mismo me encargare de el chicos – replico el escocés, haciendo un ademán.

- Entendido hermano – repusieron los cuatro restantes hermanos, alegándose de ahí, en esos momentos ni uno quería ser el americano.

Algunas horas después.

- ¿Y bien que es lo que querías decirme? – pregunto el escocés.

- ¿Como supiste que eso era lo que venia? – pregunto el americano.

- Es obvio que todo esto te esta afectando no es así – gruño el escocés.

- No es eso yo soy el Héroe, yo solo veía a preguntarte ¿si ahí alguna forma de regresar a Arthur a la normalidad? eso es todo – dijo el americano.

- Ni si quiera sabes mentir, de veras que no retuvisteis nada de las enseñanzas de Arthur, que lastima me das – repuso el escoses levantándose.

- No has contestado a un mi pregunta – dijo el americano.

- Por que no tiene respuesta – gruño el escocés – el no tiene nada malo. simplemente lo sobre cargaste con tus idioteces – dijo William mirando por la ventana.

- En ese caso, ayúdame a mantener a Arthur controlado, mira lo que esta haciendo con el mundo, el te escuchara tu eres el mayor o no – exclamo el americano.

- ¿Por qué debería ayudarte? – pregunto el escocés.

- Por que así salvaríamos al mundo – exclamo el americano.

- Salvarlo de que – dijo el escocés dándose la vuelta – el mundo nunca había estado mejor, al fin esos dos de Israel y Cisjordania planean una paz duradera, Afganistán parece estar mas tranquilo, incluso el hermano gemelo de corea del sur, se esta calmado igual que Irán, el mundo esta regresando a un equilibrio, y todo gracias a que mi hermano se relajo – gruño el escocés.

- Pero no durara – repuso el americano.

- ¿A ti no te preocupa el mundo? no es así – pregunto el escocés mirándolo a los ojos.

- ¿Por qué preguntas eso? – repuso el americano.

- Por que es verdad, a ti lo único que te preocupa es tu auto engrandecimiento, mantener a todos como tus lacayos de una o otra forma, por eso haces todo lo que haces, la bomba, las guerras innecesarias, los prestamos indiscriminados, jugar con el banco mundial y tu reserva federal, todo esto para ti no es mas que un juego no – dijo mientras se sentaba en su sofá de piel de oso.

- Claro que no – repuso el chico.

- Dime cuando fue la ultima vez, que defendisteis tu país, sin tener superioridad tecnológica, dime cuando fue la ultima vez que tu país fue invadido por soldados extranjeros, dime si has visto a tu país saqueado y destruido por tus propios hermanos, o si has visto a tu pueblo morir por una enfermedad que parece castigo divino, o en nombre de una cisma religiosa, cuando me puedas responder esas simples preguntas, entonces te considerare un hombre, por que si no eres simplemente un mozalbete jugando al héroe - dijo el escocés.

- Claro que visto todo eso – repuso el americano.

- Entonces si lo has visto por que eres tan idiota – exclamo el escocés

- Oye no viene aquí a que me insultara – expreso Alfred indignado

- En ese caso – exclamo el escocés tocando un botón – guardias escolten al joven Jones al hangar en donde tomara el jet privado que lo regresara a New York.

- ¿Qué diablos estas haciendo? – repuso el americano al sentir a los guardias de seguridad sobre de el.

- Algo que es por el bien de la humanidad – dijo el escocés al momento de cerrar la puerta, santo cielo en realidad ese cretino si lo había hecho – hola hermano – repuso el chico al momento de marcar su teléfono.

- ¿Te fue a ver verdad? – exclamo el chico ingles

- Si es tan predecible hermanito, de veras no puedo creer que tu lo hayas criado, bueno como dicen el primero siempre se hecha a perder – repuso el escocés con una ligera sonrisa

- No podemos dejar que esto afecte nuestro plan – exclamo el ingles mientras estiraba su cuerpo, cielos Roderich si que sabia como mover el cuerpo

- No te preocupes, todo esta en marcha, para el festival del milenio – repuso el escoces

- Entiendo, es bueno saber que deje todo en tus capases manos – exclamo el menor

- Sabes Arthur ahi algo que nunca creeo a verte dicho – dijo el escoces

- ¿Que cosa hermano? – pregunto el chico

- Que estoy muy orgulloso de ti – susurro el mayor

- Y yo de todos ustedes, no es por nada pero la nacion mas grande de todo el mundo es la nuestra – dijo el chico mientras su hermano facilmente visualiso una sonrisa del otro lado de la linea telefonica

- Lo se – exclamo el escoces al escuchar, un sin fin de reproches, la mayoria en frances – dile a Francis que le mando saludos, y cuidate hermano espero verte pronto

- Yo igual, cuidate, a proposito, podrias llamar a Matthew y decirle que si por favor junta a tu sabes quien – repuso el chico

- Cuenta con eso – exclamo el escoces al momento de colgar, bueno quizas estaban algo viejos, pero que Arthur se comportara de esa forma, lo estaba impregando de vitalidad, como nunca lo habia sentido, y bueno sin Arthur ahi, el era el responsable del reino, en ese caso lo disfrutaria como nunca lo habia podido disfrutar en su vida, que bueno era ser el jefe supremo, para variar un poco

Fin del segundo capitulo

Bueno espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, dado que la historia se alargo quizas, la aga de tres capitulos o cuatro, todo depende que tal me valla con ella, sin mas me despido, y de ante mano muchas gracias

Diccionario de las frases en otro idioma que se usaron en este Capitulo

(你好): hola - chino

(ヤオこんにちは): Hola Yao, - japonés

(你想要什么菊？阿鲁): ¿Que deseas kiku? Aru - chino

(家族の食事の再会): una reunión para comer en familia - japonés

(菊丸真心): kiku en verdad lo dices en serio - chino

(如果大哥哥): si hermano mayor- chino

(我马上要开): Voy para haya – chino

(你在哪儿说，我们会看到什么？): ¿donde dijisteis que nos veríamos? - chino

(Kiku 집): en casa de kiku, - coreano

(任勇洙): Im Yong Soo - chino

(如果大哥哥): si hermano mayor - chino

(我要去的，没有什么错误的理解与阿高什菊): voy para haya, no hagas nada raro con kiku entendido - chino

(然后不迟到哥哥): entonces no te tardes hermano mayor – chino


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno este es el tercer capitulo espero que sea de su agrado, sin mas por favor leean, cualquier comentario al respecto espero que me lo puedan comentar por un rewiens, sin mas gracias de ante mano

Una semana despues en las orillas del mas Caspio.

- Cargen esos camiones rapido – gruño alguien con exacperacion.

- Como dija comandante – exclamo uno de los soldados, ante el ruso.

- Veo que te estas tomando muy enserio el pedido – exclamo una voz a sus espaldas.

- Y que lo dijas – gruño el ruso viendo ahi a su hermana menor.

- Es raro que te esfuerzes tanto en un pedido comercial – repuso ella.

- Cuando el bueno para nada de inglaterra, pidio cincuenta toneladas de caviar, del caspio, llamo mi atencion, ademas que haya pagado por adelantado ayudo no crees – exclamo su hermano con una sonrisa.

- Eso creo – repuso ella.

- Y a que debo el honor de tu visita Belarús– exclamo el hermano del medio.

- Simplemente vine avistarte que Ucrania quiere hacer una cena familiar eso es todo – dijo la chica con un tono serio.

- Estaré encantado de ir con ustedes – repuso el ruso.

- Hermano respecto al matrimonio – susurro la chica, mientras se daba la vuelta, pero cuando quiso ver su hermano ya estaba a cinco estadios de distancia corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, quizás hasta los montes Urales o a un mas lejos.

De regreso a Viena Austria

- No, no y no – repuso el ingles.

- Hemos estado practicando como locos – reclamo el alemán

- Y ninguna de las coreografías te han gustado – dijo el español

- Lo que pasa es que les hace falta amor – susurro el francés

- Tu no te metas Francis – reclamo el austriaco

- Chicos, chicos, chicos, simplemente deben dejarse llevar por la música – exclamo el ingles al momento de dirigirse a la puerta

- ¿Adonde vas?- pregunto el dueño de la casa

- No es obvio abrir a tus nuevos invitados – dijo el chico con una ligera sonrisa

Algunas horas después

- Eso fue estupendo - repusieron al mismo tiempo Antonio Ludwig y Francis

- Bastante decente – repuso el Roderich

- Y eso no es nada – exclamo el ingles mientras tomaba de nueva cuenta la guitarra eléctrica en forma de bandera inglesa

- One, Two, Three – repuso rápidamente el canadiense del bajo con la bandera canadiense en el

Instantes después, la nueva banda conocida como Glory of the British Empire, empezaba nuevamente a tocar, era sorprendente como se movía, Arthur en medio de los que alguna vez, fueran sus pequeños, parecía que al canadiense se le daba bastante bien el bajo, mientras al australiano la batería parecía ser lo suyo, al mismo tiempo que Hong Kong tocaba el teclado, con una música, que el dueño de la casa sentía que pronto rompería otro cristal de alguna de las ventanas del auditorio

Media hora después

- -Okay guys – repuso el ingles mientras bajaba del escenario

- - Es increíble que nunca me enterara que tan bien tocas la guitarra mon amour – exclamo el francés mientras ponía su mano sobre el hombro del ingles

- - No frente a los niños – dijo el ingles dándole un ligero coscorrón, lo que ocasiono la risa general

- - Cierto que estos chicos antes eran nuestros pequeños – repuso el francés viendo de reojo al canadiense

- -Déjate de sentimentalismos – dijo el ingles – bueno chicos la practica estuvo bastante bien, veo que no han olvidado las clases que les di – exclamo con orgullo

- - Bromeas, siempre practico cuando puedo – dijo el canadiense

- - Lo mismo yo – repuso el australiano

- - Cuando no tengo que hacer nada, me paso la mayor parte del tiempo tocando el teclado – susurro hong kong

- - Bueno chicos que les parece si se quedan a ver nuestra ultima practica sobre esos que les mencione antes que los invite a comer – repuso el ingles

- -Por mi esta bien – dijo el canadiense

- Apoyo a mi hermano mayor – gruño el australiano sentándose al lado de kujimaro y el tierno oso koala de su propiedad, era raro no veía por ningún lado al panda rojo propiedad de su hermano menor hong, quizás pronto le darían una sorpresa, solo esperaba no tener que pagar por algunas antigüedad rotas

- Secundo la moción – repuso el chico asiático

- En ese caso comencemos – repuso el ingles mientras hacia un ademán para que los demás miembros de su "banda" subieran al escenario

Una hora después

- Creo que ya vi el problema – repuso el canadiense

- Si ese cierto – reclamo el australiano

- No ahí duda – exclamo el asiático

- ¿Si y cual es? – gruño el alemán

- Lo mismo dijo yo genios – repuso el español

- Es muy simple – dijo el australiano, mientras hacia una pequeña encorvadura de sus hombros

- ¿Si y cual es? – gruño el austriaco

- Que están muy viejos – dijo el canadiense

- Que estamos que – gritaron los cinco mayores

- Viejos, rucos, acabados, ancianos, venerables, tercera edad, ruinas, tatas – enumero el australiano hasta sentir un sape – Achu – dijo mientras se sobaba la cabeza

- Agradece que Arthur no me deja darte un castigo mas duro jovencito – gruño el francés

- Lo siento mama – dijo el australiano, con una ligera sonrisa

- Si mama perdónalo - susurraron al mismo tiempo hong kong y canadá, mirando a Francis con unos ojitos de estrellitas

- ¿Mama? – exclamo el francés.

- No culpes a los pequeños Francis, después de todo con todo ese cabello que te cargas siempre parecisteis mi mujer – susurro el ingles al momento de agarrarlo por la cintura

- Si dejan de hacer cosas inapropiadas en mi casa no me quejo – repuso el austriaco

- Ah – exclamaron al mismo tiempo el español y una recién llegada

- Justo cuando se ponía la cosa interesante - repuso Elizabeth

- Desde cuando estas aquí linda – exclamo el austriaco acercándose a su ex esposa, no por decisión si no por cuestiones políticas, pero a un así todavía lucían sus anillos de matrimonio, y de vez en cuando visitaban a sus "hijos"

- Desde tu sensual baile – repuso la húngara mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla

- A ya veo – exclamo el austriaco algo sonrojado

- Estas algo oxidado pero a un bailas como lo recuerdo – repuso la chica

- Siempre tan amable no Elizabeth – susurro el austriaco

- Como siempre ya sabes soy un alma de dios – exclamo la chica con una ligera sonrisa

- En ese caso no te molestara que me quede con esto – dijo el chico al momento de quitarle una cámara digital de las manos

- Eh como llego eso ahí – susurro la chica algo nerviosa

- Amor – repuso el austriaco

- Al fin llegas – exclamo el ingles

- A tus ordenes Sir Arthur – repuso la chica con una ligera reverencia

- ¿Por que tan formal? – exclamo el ingles

- Sabes que a roderich le fascinan esas cosas – susurro la chica hasta que sintió un ligero golpe de regla en su cabeza

- Si vas a susurrar algo al menos espera que al que involucra el susurro se aleje algunos pasos- dijo el austriaco

- ¿Tienes mi pedido? – repuso el ingles

- Por su puesto, es solo un diseño, a un que use demasiado tiempo en esto, espero que puedas compensarlo con bastantes intereses comerciales – exclamo la chica

Levantare las restricciones a tu arte homosexual si me gusta el acabado – dijo el ingles

- En ese caso taran – exclamo la chica mostrando el una ilustración con los diseños del vestuario para ambas bandas, nunca revelaría que tenia un duplicado exacto en un cuarto oscuro de su castillo privado en Hungría donde solo lucían un micro mini short, lo que hizo que casi le saliera sangre por la nariz

- tienes un trato –susurro el ingles al ver los trajes, en definitiva habían quedado mucho mejor de lo que el había planeado - ¿crees que puedas trabajar con el diseño Francis? – pregunto a su compañero

- Mon amour estas bromeando, esta es una obra de arte, seria un crimen contra la humanidad, si no es llevada acabo por manos francesas

Algunos días después

- Lo que oísteis Jones, ninguno de tus artistas, merece si quiera estar en nuestro festival – dijo el ingles mientras se recargaba en su silla

- Estas loco – grito el americano

- Acaso crees que solo tu país, tiene artistas de renombre – repuso el ingles

- Por su puesto que si – dijo el americano golpeando el escritorio, menuda cosa, cuando creyó que el ingles le había llamado para disculparse con el ahora le salía con esa estupidez

- A Elvis ya no lo cuentes igual que Michael por que descansan en paz, además Madonna se nacionalizo británica hace algunos años así que ¿que te queda? – gruño el ingles

- Lady Gaga, Britney spears, entre otros – dijo el ingles con una pose heroica

- Una es vulgar en su vestuario, la otra una enferma clínica, y tus demás artistas, son estrellas pop que cuando ya no sean lindos, serán desechados, así que, adiós – repuso el ingles tocando un botón

- No otra vez – gruño el americano sintiendo un montón de manos sobre de el – al menos esta vez no me dejen en medio de Arkansas – grito

- Esta bien esta bien, chicos déjenlo en medio de Alaska – repuso el ingles mientras continuaba leyendo, los reportes de venta, su economía iba bien, los tratados generaban mas ganancia de lo que el había previsto, y el plan secreto que había expuesto a sus hermanos iba viento en popa, pronto su marina mercante volvería a ser la mas grande del mundo

- Sir Arthur el joven Bonnefoy esta aquí – repuso su secretaria

- Hágalo pasar – exclamo el ingles

- ¿Para que querías verme mon amour? – dijo el francés

- Puede irse temprano señorita, y tómese el día de mañana libre – exclamo el chico mientras se ponía de pie

- A que debo el honor que me llamaras – susurro el francés

- Simplemente quería probar nuevamente tus labios – dijo el ingles mientras se abalanzaba sobre su victima, si durante la guerra de los cien años parís fue suyo por que no volvería hacerlo en esa ocasión

Fin del tercer capitulo


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno el cuarto capitulo de Corto Circuito espero que les guste

Nota uno: abra un ligero cambio en la historia, así que a ver si descubren donde esta

Nota dos: notaran que cierta pareja se hace mas palpable cual será

Nota tres: no olviden comentar cuídense

Norte de Europa, un mes para el festival del milenio

- Apresúrense – grito el danés

- Oye ¿quien te nombro jefe en esto? – reclamo el noruego

- Si – repuso el sueco

- Yo ¿mismo algún problema? – dijo el danés con un tinte de enojo

- Si – gruñeron los dos anteriormente mencionados

- Se olvidan que yo soy el que firmo por las entregas – repuso el danés mostrado un gigantesco pliego petitorio de todo lo que les habían encargado, eran casi cuatrocientas paginas

- ¿Pero por que firmantes tu? – repuso el noruego

- Por que yo fui el único que estaba cuando Arthur vino de visita, recuerdan, tu y Islandia habían ido a navegar y suecia y Finlandia, estaba de visita en la tunda sueca, quien mas si no yo firmaría – gruño el danés

- Pudiste a vernos esperado – repuso el noruego

- O claro, no dijeron lo mismo cuando les di los cheques – repuso el danés, recordando ese día

Un mes antes

- Bueno aquí están – repuso mientras sacaba los cinco cheques de el sobre, que había llegado en un acorazado de la marina inglesa, y había sido entregado personalmente por el comodoro a cargo del barco

- No puede ser – dijo el noruego

- Debe ser una broma – repuso Islandia

- Dijo igual – exclamo el sueco lentamente

- Su ¿Que haremos con tanto dinero? – pregunto Finlandia

- No se – repuso el sueco

- Lo que yo dijo es que debemos entregar todo lo que nos pidieron – dijo el danés, mientras seguía viendo el hermoso cheque, nunca había visto tantos ceros juntos, era tan hermoso

Regreso al presente

- Esta bien – gruño el noruego

- Okay – dijeron el sueco y el finlandés de igual manera

- Oigan se olvidaron que también estamos invitados – repuso el islandés con una ligera sonrisa

- En ese caso, carguen a un mas rápido – gruño el danés mientras cargaba tres cagas, odiaba que ese día fuera el día de descanso de los cargadores

Mientras tanto en Austria

- Creo que estamos listos – repuso el ingles, después de su ultima practica

- Ya era hora – exclamo el español, completamente cansado

- Velo por el lado amable, esto no a servido de ejercicio – repuso el francés

- O claro como yo soy el de los kilitos de mas – susurro el español

- Arthur míralo – dijo el francés mientras se hacia el ofendido

- Ya te dije que no estas gordo – repuso el chico ingles

- Bueno espero que me pagues, por usar mi auditorio – gruño el austriaco, no era de a gratis usar ese magnifico auditorio del siglo diecisiete, simplemente por que le agradara cantar y bailar esa insulsa música de los noventa

- Toma el ultimo cheque de la renta – dijo el chico sonriendo

- Gracias – repuso el austriaco mientras recibía su cheque, que de inmediato paso a manos alemanas

- Esto cubre lo que me debes – dijo Ludwig con una sonrisa

- Lo que fácil viene fácil se va – susurro el austriaco, con una lagrimita en sus ojos, el quería comprarse nueva ropa, de gala, y quizás otro par de guantes de gamuza negra y un sombrero y ya estaba divagando

- Bueno esta será nuestra última reunión antes del festival, ¿así que adonde vamos a comer? – pregunto el ingles

- Que les parece si aceptamos, la invitación que nos hizo holanda la ultima vez que vino – dijo el francés

- Por mi esta bien – repuso el austriaco

- Igual – exclamo el español

- Conforme – dijo el alemán

- Entonces esta decidido – exclamo el ingles mientras guardaba el disco de ensayos en su maletín – entonces Ámsterdam aquí vamos – grito como si estuviera saliendo de la universidad hacia las vacaciones de verano

Del otro lado del atlántico

- Me escuchaste, si no me apoyas se acabo – repuso el mayor de los hermanos

- Pero alfred – dijo el canadiense

- Pero nada Matthew, estas con ellos o conmigo, con Arthur o con tu Oni –Chan – gruño el americano

- Sabes que no puedo elegir entre tu y ellos, amos son mi familia, tu eres mi hermano, pero Francis y Arthur son como mis padres – grito el canadiense, por primera vez en muchos años

- No te estoy pidiendo nada fuera de lo común, simplemente que no asistas al festival, eso es todo, recuerda los hermanos deben estar unidos – dijo el americano

- Unidos, unidos dices, por tu culpa, nadie me toma enserio desde que nacimos, siempre viviendo a tu maldita sombra, siempre recibiendo las migajas de atención de la mesa del gran Alfred – grito el canadiense al momento de recibir una cachetada

- Matthew yo no se que paso – dijo su hermano mayor mientras se agachaba, en realidad no sabia que le había pasado

- Pero nada Alfred, esto se acabo, me canse de solo recibir atención, cuando una de mis tradiciones se vuelve mala ante los ojos del mundo, se que matar focas es malo, pero a un así, son las zorras americanas las que mas compran esas pieles, personas como la heredera multimillonaria Hilton entre otras mimadas – dijo el canadiense, el golpe le había dolido, pero lo que ahora mas le dolía era su orgullo

- Matthew yo lo siento – susurro el americano

- Yo también Alfred yo también, este día no solo has perdido un aliado, has perdido a un hermano – dijo al momento de salir por la puerta

Dejando al americano, por primera vez en su vida, ahora si completamente solo

Algunas horas después

- Como que le pegasteis a Matthew – dijeron al mismo tiempo el francés y ingles entrando en la habitación de el americano

- Lárguense – repuso mientras les aventaba una almohada no quería hablar con nadie, y mucho menos con ellos dos

- Francis cierra la puerta esto va para largo – dijo el ingles

- Con que derecho me van a regañar ustedes dos – repuso el americano poniéndose de pie, para en ese momento ver a Arthur usar lo que nunca creyó verlo usar de nuevo, en realidad el siempre había creído que era una ilusión, lo que reflejo su mirada perdida, y asustada

- Así que si la recuerdas – gruño el ingles, mientras le acercaba su varita a la cara – me alegro que a un la recuerdes – susurro

- Alega esa cosa endemoniada de mi – grito el americano

- Nadie te oirá gritar – dijo el ingles – después de todo la habitación ya esta bajo el efecto de mi magia – repuso muy lentamente

- ¿Que piensas hacerme? – dijo el americano

- No lo que tu estas pensando – susurro el ingles, mientras se sentaba a su lado

Algunas horas más tarde

- Yo lo siento – susurraba el americano en los brazos del ingles

- Ya, ya, ya sabemos que no fue tu intención – exclamo el ingles, mientras le sobaba su cabeza a su ex colonia, en esos momentos parecía que nada hubiera cambiado

- Pero yo le pegue – repuso mientras seguía llorando

- Si lo sabemos, pero también a un es tiempo de que disculpes – dijo el francés

- Pero y si el no me perdona, no se que hacer, es mi único hermano – lloriqueo el americano

- Sabes que no es tu único, hermano – repuso el ingles

- Bueno eso el es diferente, las demás excolonias, no se fundaron cuando el y yo estábamos a su cuidado, así que el es mi hermano, hermano – susurro el americano

- ¿Y cuando fue la ultima vez, que hicisteis algo por el sin pedir nada a cambio? – repuso el francés

- Yo o si tan solo pudiera pedirle perdón, le diría lo mucho que lo siento, que lo quiero, que lo amo, maldita sea lo amo con todo mi corazón, daría la mitad de mi territorio si tan solo el me pudiera perdonar – grito el chico mientras sentía como lo abrazaba mas fuerte su extutor

- No tienes que dar territorios, para que yo te perdone Al – susurro una dulce voz

- ¡Matthew! – susurro el americano

- El mismo – dijo el canadiense materializándose de la nada – este rulo es muy útil no lo creen así "papas" – repuso el canadiense con una delicada sonrisa

- Ya lo creo, en especial cuando eras pequeño, o no kujimaro se comió las galletas cuando no lo veía – dijo Francis con una delicada sonrisa

- A respecto a eso yo – susurro el canadiense al momento de sentir un fuerte abrazo

- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento – decía Alfred, mientras empezaba a llorar nuevamente – espero que algún día perdones a este idiota – susurro

- Yo diría súper idiota – dijo el ingles con una sonrisa

- Opino igual – repuso el francés

- Vasta no ven que mi hermano a sufrido suficiente – susurro el canadiense

- Esta bien – dijo el ingles mientras se ponía a su lado – pero espero que tu hermano no te vuelva a golpear, me oísteis Alfred – gruño el ingles

- Si señor – dijo el americano con la cabeza agachada

- Les bons qu'ils pensent mes enfants si nous mangeons – repuso el francés

- Ce serait formidable ou non, ou pense Alfred – dijo el canadiense abrazando a su hermano

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo Francis, es mejor que dejemos este incidente atrás, vamos a comer, hijos – repuso el ingles mientras materializaba la puerta, en realidad usar magia, para el era tan poco común que cuando la usaba pensaba que se le podría salir de control

- Lo siento papas – susurro el americano, a un que ahora era independiente, el solo hecho de saber, que todavía había "personas" que se preocupaban por el era tan alentador, que sentía que quería volver a llorar

- Te perdonamos hijo – dijeron al mismo tiempo las dos naciones mas grandes

- Que quieren ir a comer – pregunto el francés

- Nada de Mcdonal's Alfred, dijimos comida, no engordadero – dijo el ingles

- Pero el yo quería ir – dijo el chico mientras halando la chaqueta del ingles

- Por que no comida española – exclamo el francés

- Por mi esta bien – repuso el canadiense

- Entonces será comida española –dijo el ingles – y pasaremos por tu cajita feliz de camino Al – repuso con una ligera sonrisa

- Gracias, gracias, gracias – dijo el americano

- No a cambiado nada no es así – repuso el ingles mientras se detenía

- Si tu lo dices, solo en el tamaño todavía tiene la mentalidad de un niño medio llorón – dijo el francés mientras sentía como unos brazos lo rodeaban

- Pero creo que a un podemos salvarlo de sus propias idioteces – susurro el ingles al momento de darle un pequeño beso en los labios

- Tan poquito – dijo el francés sorprendido

- No frente a los pequeños – repuso el ingles con una sonrisa

- Pero yo quería amor – reclamo el francés

- Cuando lleguemos al hotel, te daré todo el amor que mereces, pero por el momento no dejemos esperando a los niños – dijo el ingles con una pequeña sonrisa

- Esta bien – repuso el francés con una sonrisa, en definitiva el nuevo Arthur le fascinaba cada día mas y mas

Final del capitulo cuatro

Gracias por leer todos los capítulos mientras tanto un diccionario del francés usado en el fanfics

(Bueno queridos hijos mios que les parece si vamos a comer) = Les bons qu'ils pensent mes enfants si nous mangeons

(Eso seria estupendo o no o crees así Alfred) = Ce serait formidable ou non, ou pense Alfred


	5. Chapter 5

El festival del milenio era una cosa gigantesca, a un que era difícil saber hasta donde llevaba, había tantas y tantas presentaciones que era difícil saber que se veía o se olía a cada momento

Todas las naciones estaban ahí, desde hacia dos días, era sorprendente lo relajante que era para todas ella el no tener que pelear o mucho menos trabajar, incluso Alemania parecía disfrutarlo

Dos días antes

Aeropuerto internacional de Londres

Ser un guardia de seguridad portuaria era una gran responsabilidad, ser el guardia por donde llegan altos dignatarios extranjeros es a un mayor, ser el guardia por donde llegan las representaciones humanas de las naciones, debería ser a un más grande o no

Eso era lo que pensaba el guardia de seguridad al momento de leer nuevamente su manual, de cómo tratar a esos visitantes tan distinguidos, nunca se había recibido a tantos de golpe, sin tener un plan formulado para una ocasión de ese tipo, era obvio que para un festival no se podría aplicar el mismo procedimiento que para una junta mundial, así que ¿como diablos etiquetaría el equipaje?

- Se da prisa aru – repuso el chino mirando la gigantesca fila

- Momento por favor – exclamo el guardia, mientras se sentía mas nervioso cada momento, cualquiera de los ahí presentes podría fácilmente desnucarlo o peor a un hacerle cosas, como contaba la leyenda del guardia numero doce que atendió ese puesto especial

- Por que tardan tanto – pregunto una dulce voz detrás del guardia

- A su excelencia que bueno que vino – repuso rápidamente el ingles

- Que sucede Orlando – pregunto el mas pequeño de los kirkland

- Vera ahí un pequeño problema con el equipaje, dado las disposiciones de seguridad

- A entiendo – exclamo el chico – simplemente ignórelo – reafirmo al momento que sin mas abría la puerta de seguridad

En menos de treinta minutos, había visto cosas que posiblemente eran ilegales, o mejor dicho imposibles, había etiquetado desde vinos al por mayor, hasta armas medievales, un montón de gatos, una pipa turca que su contenido bien podrían ser achis, seis cajas con revistas ecchi, televisores, guardarropas gigantes, una tortuga gigante, un alíen, una llama, una águila un oso polar, diez pandas, perros de diferentes clases, una banda de pollitos, un piano, caballos de carreras, algo que decía expresamente, duende en lata, pescado, en fin, incluso creyó leer, doscientos kilos de crema batida en fin, era casi como atender una aduana el solo

- Esa donde esta el botones – repuso el polaco

- Carga tu mismo tu equipaje Feliks – reclamo Toris

- Ósea Toris hello, acabo de pintarme las uñas entiendes, es un trabajo como de cinco horas, ósea no pienso cargar mi equipaje – reclamo el polaco mirando con desden sus maletas de hello kitty que tanto le había alagado el chino

- Yo no pienso ayudarte – gruño el lituano

- Ósea que malo no, ósea desde que vivisteis con Rusia san, como que te volvisteis medio odioso no, en serio como te toleras a ti mismo, se que antes no eras tan amigable, pero como que te volvisteis mas agrio no, o sea yo no pienso cargar – repuso el polaco

Quince minutos después

- Nunca cambiara verdad – susurro el pequeño Raivis a su hermano mayor

- Ya sabes como es Lituania no puede decirle que no a Polonia – respondió secamente Eduard, a un que el resultado había sido mas divertido de lo esperado

- Date prisa hermano – gruño belarus

- Pero belarus no puedo cargar con todo – exclamo el ruso el cual cargaba, su equipaje el de sus hermanas, y nunca supo como termino cargando el de Polonia también

Mientras en una esquina

- Creo que no necesitan nuestra ayuda chico – exclamo uno de los dos botones cubanos que esperaban pacientemente

- Yo que se estos europeos están todos sueltos de un tornillo – replico su compañero

- ola – exclamo una sombra detrás de ellos

- Pero como nos encontrasteis Cuba – lloriquearon ambos autoexiliados

- No fue difícil chicos – reafirmo la isla, mientras veía a sus dos ciudadanos fugitivos

Cuatro minutos después

- ¿Piensa mandar el paquete por estafeta o DHL? – pregunto la encargada

- Estafeta por favor – dijo la isla mientras le hacia agujeros a la caja, para instantes después escribir en la etiqueta, para el compañero Fidel

- Cuba me da miedo – repuso Colombia a su hermano guatemalteco

- Los que me dan miedo son esos dos – repuso el guatemalteco viendo al mexicano y chileno, que ya empezaban a tomar fotos como maniacos turistas, iletrados

- House, Daddy. Dog – gritaba el mexicano fingiendo un acento ingles

- Nout i m Hot Dogs – repuso el chileno

- Por que tienen que ser parientes – susurraron los demás latinos

- Eh tíos, que encontrado un lugar ostia por acá, vengan traer todo ósea que les habla el mas grande no, es comida de verdad, ósea ñoquis – repuso el argentino, el cual nunca puede aprender que en el resto del mundo la gente no grita para llamar la atención

- Tengo sueño – repuso el mongol mientras se recargaba en su hermano

- Byambyn pesas mucho aru – reclamo el chino

- Yao siempre has sido tan suavecito – especifico el mongol, mientras abrasaba a su hermano a un mas fuerte

- Byambyn respeta mi espacio personal aru – gruño el chino mientras trataba de safarse

- Tu no respetas el de Songsten – dijo el mongol, mientras lo abrazaba a un mas fuerte si eso era posible, el tibetano simplemente se alego dos pasos de sus hermanos, sabia que un comentario así, podría traerle problemas

- No quiero hablar de eso aru – gruño el chino, enfriando la situación

- ¿Alguien quiere comer helado? – pregunto el japonés alegremente mientras llegaba corriendo al lado de los gemelos coreanos, hong kong y Taiwán

Los mayores los miraron un poco pensativos

- Raja esta pagando todo lo que puedan comer en la heladería – exclamo el hongkones mientras halaba a su hermano mayor

La palabra pagando todo y raja nunca fueron muy juntas de la mano, si algo caracterizaba al hindú era que era un amarrete de primera

- Que el no es el doctor Spock de viaje a las estrellas – gritaba el estadounidense alegando a una veintena de curiosos que asediaban a su hermano gemelo

- América – gruño el canadiense

- Lo siento Matthey pero siempre que tu y tony están juntos, todo mundo te cree Leonard Nimoy – gruño el americano, no era gusto canadá se robaba sus reflectores

- Alfred – repuso el canadiense

- Que – gruño el americano, quería a su hermano pero no era gusto, por que siempre le pasaba eso después de todo tony era su amigo y además, matthey tenia a ese oso con amnesia y además

Por que no había visto que alguien había puesto unas escaleras ahí

- Azoto la res – exclamo el mexicano mientras comenzaba a reírse al lado de todos sus hermanos latinos, ocasionando que el canadiense se riera muy disimulada mente

Una hora después

Hotel Peace The World

- tienen piscina – repuso el ruso corriendo hacia la alberca, en su casa generalmente no nadaba a menos que fuera necesario

- ¿Que dices Lovino quieres nadar un rato? – pregunto el español

- Bastardo déjame en paz – gruño el italiano del sur mientras se ruborizaba y caminaba hacia los vestidores

- Lovi si estas hecho un tomatito – replico el español, al momento de sentir una silla plegable pegándole de lleno en la mandíbula

- España estas bien – preguntaron minutos después el mexicano y el chileno

- No se preocupen niños, papa España y mama Italia del sur, solo tienen unas pequeñas diferencias, ustedes vallan a divertirse – dijo con un tono de voz algo dramático

- Eh Antonio nos independizamos de ti hace doscientos años – repuso el chileno

- Este fago de billetes de quinientos euros dicen lo contrario – exclamo el español

-Si crees que nos compraras con dinero – gruño el chileno

- Estas en lo correcto, vámonos hermano, dejemos a nuestros padres a solas – grito el mexicano mientras salía corriendo, al fin podría comprarse ese reloj de pared que tanto quería y había visto en la tienda del hotel

- Niños nunca cambian, a donde estaba – susurro el español al momento de ver al italiano salir del vestidor con un traje de baño color rojo y amarillo – a si cierto contentando a mi tomatito -

En otro lugar

- Alemania tengo hambre – gruño el italiano

- Pero Italia acabamos de comer en el avión – replico el alemán

- Pero era comida de avión, esa comida es casi tan mala como la de Arthur – exclamo el italiano

- Esta bien iremos al comedor a pedirte un plato de pasta – dijo el alemán

- Pasta – exclamo el italiano feliz

Otro lugar

- Saldré con Bélgica, y Liechtenstein a las tiendas – exclamo la húngara – cuando regrese quiero encontrar todo en orden entendido – dijo al momento que veía al suizo, prusiano y austriaco sentados en una pequeña mesa jugando a las cartas – o si no saben a lo que se atienen – dijo fríamente mientras les mostraba un sartén

- Hombre te compadezco – susurro el prusiano

- Si amigo como pudisteis casarte con ella – dijo el suizo, al momento que arrogaba otras cuatro galletas de chocolate al monto de la apuesta

- Se a suavizado con el tiempo – replico el austriaco – los primeros días de nuestro matrimonio, digamos que no era una tierna gatita – exclamo Roderich mientras igualaba la apuesta de sus compañeros de juego

- Quiero que cuentes todos y cada uno de esos detalles no importa lo asqueroso o vergonzoso que sea – dijo el prusiano, hasta que recibió dos zapes de lleno

- Es mi matrimonio, no una revista de chismes - gruño el austriaco

- Yo aun sigo pensando como te pudisteis casar con ella – reafirmo el suizo

- Vamos Vash mejor dile que te sientes herido, de que se casara con ella y no contigo – exclamo el prusiano antes de sentir un disparo sobre su cabeza

- Vuelves a decir eso y te mato – gruño el suizo

- Vash estas loco, la que nos va a matar es Elizabeth – grito el austriaco, mirando con horror el agujero en la maleta de su esposa

- Es momento de una huida a el estilo awesome – grito el prusiano mientras saltaba por la ventana – sigo siendo genial – enfatizo al momento que la gravedad hizo su magia

En otro lugar

- ¿En verdad piensas pegarle con el sartén? – pregunto la belga a su amiga

- Que va, pero esos los mantendrá entretenidos por unas horas – dijo la chica con una sonrisa

- ¿De verdad lo crees así? – pregunto la mas pequeña

- Por supuesto – enfatizo la chica al momento de ver caer algo frente a ellas

- Señoritas que tengan una bonita tarde – dijo el prusiano poniéndose de pie y simplemente salir caminando como si nada de ahí mientras se sacudía el polvo

- Ves se los dije son como cachorros sin correa – exclamo la húngara haciendo reír a sus amigas por el comentario

Comedor del hotel

Berwald no era hombre de muchas palabras, bueno no muchas generalmente, pero cuando estaba con Tino la cosa cambiaba

- ¿Cerrasteis el gas? – pregunto el finlandés

Si amor – repuso el sueco

- ¿La llave del agua? – pregunto el finlandés

- Si – dijo el sueco

- ¿Y apagasteis la luz? – replico el menor

- Que si, podrías dejar de pensar en la casa un rato – gruño el sueco

- Este no quiero pensar en nada mas mientras estoy contigo, por eso me cercioro – repuso el finlandés

- Simplemente bésame - gruño el sueco

- Creí que nunca lo pedirías – dijo Tino con una gigantesca sonrisa, al momento que empezaba a besar a su amado

**Westfield London**

**- ¿Seguro que quieres hacerlo durante el concierto? – enfatizo el escoses**

**- Creo que es obvio no – repuso el ingles**

**- Es un gran paso – susurro**

**- Lo se pero también se que somos el uno para el otro – dijo completamente sonrojado**

**- Les tomo casi dos mil años, una guerra de cien otra de treinta otra de siete y varias mas, para darse cuenta – replico el escoses con ironía**

**- William por favor – gruño el ingles**

**- Descuida hermanito, se que tu estas en lo correcto, a un que a un creo que es demasiado pronto – susurro**

**- No te pongas sentimental – exclamo – no me alegare mucho de ustedes lo prometo – dijo al momento de abrazar a su hermano mayor**

**- Arthur de verdad eres un sentimental – enfatizo el escoses al momento de abrazar a su hermano - bueno no compraremos el anillo si seguimos aquí llorando como dos solteronas – replico el escocés**

**- En ese caso andando – repuso el ingles mientras empezaba a caminar**

Bueno espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, y siento la demora pero eh tenido otras cosas que hacer, pero prometo terminar este fanfics

A proposito se hacerca el gran final asi que esten pendientes

Cambio y fuera y una vez mas un agradesimiento a todos lo que an leido alguno de mis fanfics

Sin ustedes yo no seria nadie, arigato


	6. Chapter 6

**El hotel Peace The World había sido construido prácticamente para alojar a todas las naciones al mismo tiempo, con instalaciones de primera estaba claramente dividido por sección territoriales, lo cual hacia que tu compañero de al lado técnicamente fuera tu compañero en el mapamundi global**

**Eso ayudaba en general, para que las naciones pasaran agradables momentos, en especial en la zona de uso común, como las salas de te, las cinco piscinas, el acuario, la cancha de tenis, de fútbol, el campo de golf y el salón de videojuegos, pero a veces tener alguien cerca no era muy bueno para la salud**

**- ALFRED – grito una tibia voz mientras salía corriendo de la ducha con una simple toalla amarrada a su cintura y un cepillo de baño en su mano derecha – mas te vale correr, si no quieres que Texas pase a mejor vida – exclamo mientras salía corriendo detrás de su hermano mayor**

**Esta bien el canadiense, había aguantado algunas de las mas pesadas bromas de su hermano durante años, el ataque de los clones de los osos polares, la escasez de miel de maple de los cincuenta, un momento tráumate para el canadiense, y una de las ultimas, la desaparición de canadá de el mapamundi mundial de la sala de reuniones, lo cual fue corregido de inmediato por Inglaterra y Francia, que le habían dado la regañada de su vida al americano, el cual simplemente se había defendido con que era primero de abril y no podía contenerse **

**- Estas me las pagaras – gruño mientras pasaba al lado de una sorprendida Hungría, que lamento muchísimo no a ver llevado su cámara, por suerte cuando hoyo un pequeño clic a su espalda y una muy disimulada Bélgica le sonreía, sabia que debía ver un dios en alguna parte del universo**

**- Por favor Matthey nunca te vistes mejor – repuso el americano**

**- Será mejor que te calles Alfred si no quieres que todo sea peor – replico el canadiense- puedes ignorarme, pegarme cuando jugamos béisbol, incluso negar una derrota en el jockey, pero nadie y eso tu bien lo sabes se mete con mi cabello – exclamo el canadiense al momento de aventarle lo primero que tuvo a la mano a su "adorado hermano"**

**- Oye aventar rusos no es legal – replico el americano el cual estaba bajo el cuerpo de un semi inconciente ruso, el cual simplemente repetía una y otra vez la palabra vodka **

**Una hora después, el canadiense seguía luchando por quitarse el triple color de su hermoso cabello, le había tomado décadas tener un cabello tan hermoso, incluso Francis había admitido que lo cuidaba mas que el, entonces por que todo se debía arruinar por una tonta broma de su hermano mayor**

**- América Baka – enfatizo el canadiense, al momento de sentir que alguien tocaba a su puerta**

**Doce minutos después**

**- ¿Así que también a ti te la hizo? – pregunto un enojado australiano, con el cabello pintado de rojo**

**- Si – gruño un new zelandés, iracundo, mientras veía su pelo pintado de blanco, parecía una copea barata de islandia **

**Los tres hermanos se miraron uno al otro, eran en orden cronológico el segundo tercer y cuarto hijo, de Arthur y Francis, a un que mayoritariamente de Arthur, exceptuando el caso de matthey el cual era mas hijo del primero, pero eso quien importaba, tenían un enemigo en común, el primogénito, ese odioso primogénito, el que siempre alardeaba en ser el primero en todo, en clima, en tecnología, incluso alardeaba de sus problemas, como tengo la mayor cantidad de obesos en el mundo, o homicidios, se tenia que ser un americano, para sentirse orgulloso de ello**

**- Entonces este año si se la hacemos – pregunto el canadiense, logrando por fin quitarse el tinte de su cabello, por suerte para el era de corta duración, y después de veinte lavadas, se desvaneció por completo, claro esta que la raíz sufriría y le dejo su hermoso cabello algo quebradizo un problema que tardaría una década en solucionar**

**- Por mi esta bien – exclamo el australiano**

**- América debe sufrir – repuso el new zelandés**

**- En ese caso la operación águila calva esta en proceso – exclamo el canadiense **

**Mientras en otro lugar**

**Un encuentro de fútbol se llevaba acabo en la cancha de fútbol principal, todo a raíz de un comentario de argentina, en el cual afirmaba que los latinos, podrían vencer a los europeos con una mano atada a la espalda y los ojos vendados**

**A decir verdad el juego estaba empatado hasta que España puso su técnica secreta en juego**

**- ¿Quien tomar unas cervezas y dormir la siesta? – pregunto ligeramente, a lo que la mayoría de los latinos simplemente, contestaron caminando hacia un rincón, para instantes después recostarse bajo una sombra, sacar algunas cervezas y simplemente dormitar bajo la sombra**

**- De tal padre, tales hijos – repuso el sueco, a lo que los demás simplemente respondieron afirmativamente**

**- ¿Donde esta Antonio? – pregunto el alemán, al no ver a su compañero de equipo**

**- Tu que crees macho masca patatas – gruño el italiano del sur señalando, el centro del grupo de semi vagos profesionales, en el cual el español estaba muy quitado de la pena, tomando un trago de cerveza y empezando a contar alguna que otra anécdota**

**Al final el marcador fue Europa 1 América Latina 1, juego cancelado por sed extrema**

**Mientras en otro lugar**

- - ¿Entonces que dices Angleterre? – pregunto el francés

- - Claro que iremos a comer, solamente déjame ver que hacen los niños – repuso el ingles, algo estaba mal no había visto a ninguno de sus pequeños en ningún lado, hong kong estaba con los asiáticos, la india ya era grande, los africanos nunca dependieron tanto de el, pero los que ahora le preocupaba eran a los que no había visto en todo el dia ni si quiera a Australia o nueva Zelanda en la piscina, con lo mucho que les gustaba nadar, o a Matthey jugando con su oso en el jaccuzi, dado que el oso del canadiense a duras penas recordaba como caminar, nadar no era exactamente su mejor destreza

- Mon ami se que te preocupas por los pequeños, pero ya son grandes no lo crees – exclamo el francés, algo decepcionado, por que la situación le hacia pensar que cuando se trataba de sus hijos, el estaba en segundo plano en el corazón de Angleterre

El ingles no contesto nada simplemente se había quedado callado al momento de abrir la habitación de canadá y encontrar a tres de los cuatro hijos que buscaba, llenando un sin fin de globos con algo parecido a la crema batida

- ¿Es para su hermano? – pregunto seriamente, a lo que las demás naciones simplemente asintieron

- Solo no ensucien el vestíbulo, tengo dos alfombras persas, y no pienso mandarlas a lavar hasta la próxima década, ¿me entendieron? – pregunto seriamente

- Si Papa- exclamaron los rubios con una sonrisa

- En ese caso que descansen – exclamo cerrando la puerta

- Espero que Amérique sepa lo que le espera – repuso el francés con una sonrisa

- Yo solo espero que no arruinen nuestra cena – dijo al momento de arrinconar a su amado francés contra la pared de uno de los pasillos, nada se oía mas que sus propios latidos, al instante que fusionaron sus labios, parecía que todo se había detenido hasta que escucharon unos delicados clic en la distancia

- Será mejor irnos – susurro el francés

- Y continuar la fiesta en otro lado no es así – replico el ingles con una sonrisa

- Tu que crees ma bien-aimée – dijo el francés al momento de entrar al ascensor

Dos minutos después una húngara y un japonés con una gigantesca sonrisa en su rostro salían detrás de las masetas, al parecer su safari de fotografía estaba saliendo mejor de lo que ellos mismo pudieron haber imaginado

Hora de la comida

El buffet era gigantesco, prácticamente había mas de doscientos platos diferentes que comer, incluyendo cuatro tipos de pasta italiana, a las cuales Italia del norte parecia adorar casi como a un santo, por que incluso se llego arrodillar ante ellas, provocandole la vergüenza a un alemán

- Creo que comeré un paella – afirmo el español

- Eso no es comida awesome esto es comida awesome – reafirmo gilbert al momento de mostrar un plato de puré de papas alemán acompañado con una guarnición de cinco tipos de salchichas

Un poco más alegado

- ¿Que comes México? – pregunto un americano algo aburrido, desde que sus hermanos lo ignoraban no podía jugarles una broma y desde que Iván, amenazo con hacerlo uno con el desde ese incidente de la mañana estaba completamente aburrido

- Guacamole – enfatizo el mexicano, mientras volvía a embarrar la citada salsa en una tortilla

- ¿Pica? – pregunto el americano, viendo con algo de asco el citado alimento

- No para un hombre de verdad – enfatizo el mexicano

- A un que lo siento algo dulce – exclamo el chileno

- Le faltan chiles – afirmo el ecuatoriano

- les dije que debimos usar chiles guatemaltecos – gruño Guatemala

- A no, tus oscuros chiles de la locura guatemalteca, se quedan en tu mochila, son una arma mortal, solo ahí tres naciones que aguantaron su picante sin gritar – reafirmo Panamá

- Y dos de ellas ya no toleran el chile – exclamo el guatemalteco con una sonrisa

- ¿Puedo probar? – pregunto el americano, no dejaría que sus vecinos fueran mejor que el en algo, en especial en lo picante, no era técnicamente era el, el que había inventado el chile con carne, repuso mentalmente

- Esta bien – dijo el mexicano acercándole una tostada al americano

Dos minutos después

Lo que parecía ser una gigantesca alarma contra fuego corría a través de los pasillos del hotel, si esa salsa era ligera, no quería saber que consideraban picantes los latinos, sentía que su garganta le picaba como nunca en su vida

AGUA, AGUA- grito el americano, mientras tropezaba con varias naciones

- Toma – repuso el turco con una sonrisa, al instante de darle una botella, que el americano rápidamente tomo

- Mother fucker – grito el americano al instante de sentir, que lo que le había dado el turco no era agua simple, si no una bebida turca a base de agua especies que lo hacían sumamente picante, en especial la pimienta negra y el achis

- Nunca dije que tenia que ser agua simple – repuso el turco

El chino miro la gigantesca pantalla plana de la sala de entretenimiento, fácilmente tendría su altura la de Mongolia, el tibet y india uno en cima del otro

- Si que es grande aru – repuso el chino

- Las cosas grandes se inventaron en corea – repuso el coreano

- Están listos – repuso el japonés al momento de encender el karaoke

- Si – afirmaron todos, al momento de cerrar la puerta la cual tenia un letrero en mas de ocho idiomas diferentes, el cual simplemente decía

PRIMER CONCURSO MUNDIAL DE KARAOKE NIVEL PROFECIONAL

Algunas horas después

Arthur y Francis regresaban de su comida en uno de los restaurantes más elegantes de todo Londres, tomadazos delicadamente de la mano, parecían ya una pareja de recién casados

- Amerique - expreso el francés, viendo pasar por el atrio principal a un americano, completamente empapado de agua, con todavía humo saliéndole de las orejas, ese guacamole si que picaba

- Alfred estas bien – pregunto el ingles

- Si, solo necesito un baño – susurro al momento de empezar a caminar por el atrio

Dos minutos después, doscientos kilos de crema batida, caían sobre el americano, al mismo tiempo que plumas, pintura negra y papel cortado, lo que ocasiono que en cuestión de minutos quedara enterrado

- Ahora estamos en paz – gritaron sus hermanos desde la parte superior de los edificios circundantes

A lo que el americano solo logro responder sacando una pequeña bandera blanca, estaba demasiado cansado para contraatacar de momento

- Creo que debemos hablar con ellos – exclamo el ingles, seriamente, no dejaría que sus pequeños arruinaran su festival con sus bromas sin sentido

- No podría ser mañana temprano – susurro el francés

- Francis yo – exclamo el ingles, al momento de sentir los labios de su amado sobre su cuello, recorriéndolo muy lentamente – tu ganas hablare mañana con ellos – susurro al momento de pegar mas su cuerpo al de su amado

- Vous ne l'Angleterre – dijo delicadamente el francés

Bueno espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, dado que la historia se alargo quizas, la aga de tres capitulos o cuatro, todo depende que tal me valla con ella, sin mas me despido, y de ante mano muchas gracias

Diccionario de las frases en otro idioma que se usaron en este Capitulo

Francés

Amado mió - ma bien-aimée

Eres único Inglaterra Vous ne l'Angleterre


	7. Chapter 7

La ceremonia de apertura seria en unas horas, pero eso parecía poco importante para dos amantes, que se encontraban retozando alegremente uno al lado del otro

- Amor creo que deberíamos dormir un rato – susurro el francés

- Que temes no tener fuerzas para la ceremonia – musito el ingles con una sonrisa – se nota que te estas haciendo viejo – murmuro el chico

- Te enseñare quien se esta haciendo viejo – exclamo el francés poniéndose encima de el

Dos minutos después

La tranquilidad de la noche fue sacudida por una gigantesca explosión, que provenía del atrio principal

Todas las naciones habían salido a ver, a un que algunas iban mas molestas que otras, Yao tenia una cara de fastidio, que se veía raro con su pijama de pandas, a un que la pijama de Kiku de nekos se veía adorable, y Herakles no dejaba de comérselo con la mirada, el se encargaría de quitarle esa adorable pijama en pocas horas

- Salgan de una buena vez – exclamo el ingles sumamente enojado, mirando los escombros – o quieren que me enoje de verdad – exclamo a un mas irritado

Lentamente dentro los escombros salieron cuatro naciones, cubiertas de pintura, pegamento, plumas, entre otras cosas, parecía una escena sacada de una caricatura americana

- Esto si me gustaría escucharlo – repuso el ingles, mirando seriamente a sus pequeños

- Fue su culpa – exclamaron los cuatro al mismo tiempo, señalando indiscriminadamente los unos a los otros

- Los quiero a los cuatro en mi habitación ahora – murmuro el ingles, seriamente

- Ya oyeron a su madre, muévanse – exclamo el francés – y ni crean que su habilidad de volverse invisibles los salvara esta vez – dijo fríamente – Canadá y New Zelanda a la fila ahora – repuso el francés mirando de nueva cuenta a sus dos pequeños que volvían a hacerse visibles

- Niños – susurraron ambos

La regañada que les habían dado sus padres había sido larga, prácticamente los habían obligado a limpiar todo el atrio con cepillos de dientes, hasta que dejaran ese piso de mármol tan limpio que ellos pudieran desayunar ahí

- Pudo ser peor – exclamo el americano con una sonrisa

- Peor dices – repuso el australiano – sinceramente hermano, tu comida te esta pudriendo el cerebro –

- Opino igual – exclamo el nuevo zelandés

- Si pudieron habernos prohibido participar en el festival – dijo el canadiense, mientras cepillaba a un mas duro el suelo

- Tiene razón – musitaron los tres hermanos restantes

Mientras en una venta más arriba

- Crees que fuimos duros con ellos – exclamo el ingles, mirando a sus pequeños, trabajando bajo el sol

- Solo un poco – repuso el francés tomando un poco de te

- Al menos ya no abra mas bromas – dijo el ingles con una sonrisa

- No estaría tan seguro – susurro el francés al momento de empujar la mesa un poco hacia la izquierda para instantes después en el mismo lugar caía un oso polar completamente mojado y mareado – te lo dije, conozco muy bien a Matthew, como tu conoces muy bien Alfred, y ambos sabemos que son juguetones por naturaleza, al igual que los gemelos Oceanía, todos nuestros gemelos han salido así – repuso el francés

- Sigo pensando que eso viene de los genes de tu familia – dijo fríamente el ingles, mientras tomaba su te, mirando como sus pequeños ahora se estaban divirtiendo tirándose unos a otros el jabón y el agua que supuestamente era su castigo

La ceremonia de inauguración del evento, había sido la única formalidad del evento en si, donde todos habían usado trajes de etiqueta por que el protocolo así lo dictaminaba

En pocas palabras el festival era una gigantesca, masa de todo el mundo, era como si alguien tomara el mundo y lo metiera en cinco kilómetros de terreno llano, una completa locura

Había de todo y cada nación se había propuesto alardear ante sus vecinos, dado que las atracciones de cada uno estaban en la misma disposición que la del mapamundi global

Había desde lo convencional, como algodones de azúcar, manzanas acarameladas, hasta cosas que iban de lo extraño, como monedas de oro irlandés, y duendes noruegos embotellados, a lo inimaginable como alimenta a un panda aru, digitalizamos tu imagen para un anime

Hasta lo que hubiera sido ilegal en otra circunstancia, vive cinco minutos como un dictador soviético, conoce como es la vida dentro de un harem saudita, el santuario del Yaoi, y la casita roja del amour a lo francés

El ruso por primera vez en su vida, podía usar pantaloncillos cortos, y una camisa sin mangas unos lentes de color azul claro y sandalias, lo bueno que el clima era agradable soleado y había una ligera brisa que le llenaba el corazón de esperanza

- Iván – exclamo una voz detrás de el

- Da – repuso al instante de sentir un chorro de agua contra su cara

- Guerra de agua – grito Lituania con una pistola de agua en su mano, al instante que los otros dos bálticos, mojaban de la misma manera a un polaco completamente desprevenido

- Ósea el traje es de diseñador, ósea esto costara años plancharlo, ósea cuando los agarre los haré comer la comida de noru – repuso el polaco saliendo tras sus agresores, mientras un divertido Iván, simplemente agarraba la pistola de agua que le ofrecía su ex subordinado y simplemente le mojaba de lleno la cara

En otro lugar

- Subamos a la montaña rusa aru – repuso el chino mirando la gigantesca maquinaria

- Las montañas rusas se inventaron en corea – exclamo el coreano con una sonrisa

- Claro – exclamo Taiwán rodando sus ojos

- Están seguros- repuso el japonés algo asustado

- Si – expreso el hongkones con una pequeña sonrisa

Después del pase

- Los mareos se inventaron en corea – exclamo el coreano al momento de volver a meter la cabeza en el bote de basura, sinceramente esta vez, los demás asiáticos le quisieron dar la razón, después de todo los fideos y las montañas rusas no se mezclaban

Noruega pensaba que Dinamarca era un niño pequeño, pero por una vez en su vida, se daría la oportunidad de divertirse, y cuando Islandia también se unió a esa guerra, de bolas de helado, en la presentación de un invierno de diversión, en la galería rusa, todo paso a segundo plano

- Noru no te lo tomes tan enserio – exclamo el danés, mientras sentía como dos bolas mas de nieve caían sobre su persona

- Ríndete y seré clemente – expuso el noruego con una sonrisa

- Lo que tu digas, pero no le hagas nada a Copenhague, o al menos no hasta que lleguemos al hotel – murmuro haciendo que el noruego se sonrojara completamente

Tino miraba con demasiado animo, unas pequeñas muestras de tejidos hechas por en la casa del hindú, bastante finas la mayoría con acabados muy occidentales, y unos bastante originales

- Sucede algo amor – pregunto el sueco, algo preocupado, el finlandés no se había movido de ese lugar en diez minutos, parecía absorto mirando un pequeño trajecito de marinerito

- Si – exclamo el finlandés aventándose a los brazos de su amado – quiero un bebe – repuso mientras lo besaba apasionadamente

Pasillo latino

Era uno de los más folclóricos, y alegres, prácticamente había un festival cada hora, y el brasileño era uno de los más animados

- Pruebe la mejor comida del mundo – gritaba el mexicano con una sonrisa

- Que dices, tanto estar con el yanqui te ha contagiado su estupidez, la mejor comida es la mía – enfatizo el colombiano

- Pero que dices Che si es la mía, es la que come el diego – enfatizo el argentino

- Guerra de comida – grito el venezolano mientras aventaba un plato lleno de arroz con huevo

- No – enfatizo Bolivia, sumamente indignado con su hermano de izquierda

- En ese caso, guerra de agua – volvió a repetir el venezolano aventado un globo de agua

- No – dijo el chileno

- Entonces guerra de chistes – exclamo el venezolano completamente falto de ideas

- Yo tengo uno – repuso costa rica

- ¿A ver? – preguntaron todos

- Cuantos americanos se necesitan para encontrar algún país además de estados unidos en un mapa – pregunto tranquilamente

- mmm – musitaron todos – nos rendimos – expreso el brasileño

- Todavía no han nacido los suficientes – expreso sonriendo, lo que causo una risa generalizada

Habían pasado seis de los siete días del festival, el cual se había hecho inolvidable para todos

Y nada mas quedaba la gran inaguracion

La cual fue la presentación, mas grande de todas, con le grupo de banda adolescente que estaba causando alboroto alrededor del mundo

Sinsermamente, si Arthur no viera instruido a sus hijos que formaran de guardias de seguridad, quien sabe quien hubiera podido contener a los italianos el prusiano y a la húngara en esos momentos

Cientos de flash resplandecían en medio de la noche, mientras la agrupación seguía cantando

- Taiwán te debo una – expreso Elizabeth feliz, mientras seguía tomando fotos a la velocidad de una ametralladora

- Mejor dis que se la debemos a kiku el fue el que desarrollo, la tecnología de imágenes por segundo – repuso la asiática con una sonrisa

- And peace to the world is what I ask - exclamaron los cinco chicos al mismo instante que un montón de fuegos artificiales iluminaban el firmamento nocturno, al mismo instante que una lluvia de agua les empapaba las camisas a los cantantes

Lo que ocasiono un sin numero de gritos de las chicas de primera fila

- Oigan es mi esposo – grito la húngara mientras corría hacia el escenario

- Y ella dice que el matrimonio se anulo – repuso la belga a la pequeña lily

Una hora después, durante la presentación de sir Elthon Jones, y la lluvia de espuma que cubría el recinto expreso para las naciones, las cuales parecían mas un grupo de adolescentes adinerados que lo que en realidad, eran, pero en fin todo había sido pura diversión

- Esta listo – pregunto el ingles

- Si Arthur san – exclamo el japonés

- Servirá – repuso el ingles

- Claro que servirá aru – exclamo el chino algo enojado

- Es mi única oportunidad – dijo el ingles

- Los rayos láser gigantes de inventaron en corea – exclamo el coreano

- Que capacidad tiene de brillo – repuso el escocés que hasta ese momento se había mantenido al margen de la situación

- Si apuntáramos todo su potencia al lado oscuro de la luna, ya no abría lado oscuro – exclamo el japonés con una mirada siniestra

Quiero declararme, no provocar un desastre mundial – dijo el ingles, algo asustado

- En ese caso lo pondremos en el nivel cinco aru – dijo el chino mientras cambiaba la configuración

- A propósito donde esta hong – pregunto el ingles

- Si te refieres a que si esta todo preparado para los fuegos artificiales, debes saber que nuestro hermano, a usado tanta pólvora que junta harían un hoyo en los alpes y Italia y Alemania podrían comunicarse mas fácilmente – exclamo el tailandés

- En ese caso, aquí esta lo acordado – musito el ingles

Un pequeño salto en el tiempo

- Damas y Caballeros, lo que muchos estaban esperando, por única ocasión, se han vuelto a unir, para esta noche en especial – grito una voz por los parlantes – Sin mas con ustedes Glory of the British Empire – exclamo al momento que los fuegos artificiales iluminaban el cielo

- Buenas noches mundos – repuso el ingles dándole la señal a su baterista

One, Two, Three – exclamo el australiano

Mientras en el público

- Hong a estado practicando – exclamo el japonés

- Si pero a un así es un envidioso, mira que no dejarme el detonador, cuando justamente ese aparato se invento en corea – repuso el coreano

- Cállense no dejan oír aru – gruño el chino

Media hora después

- Francis ven aquí – repuso el escocés halando al francés, hacia una posición en primera fila

En otro lugar

- Esa es la señal aru – exclamo el chino mientras izaba una pequeña bandera de un panda

En el escenario, el hongkones entendió la señal y preparo todo en el detonador, mientras el ingles empezaba a tocar la canción acordada para ese momento

La música fluía como si estuviera simplemente siendo tocada por ángeles

Solamente quiero amarte

Y todo mi calor brindarte

Te haré olvidar esas penas que te hacen mal

Mi amor

Para eso están los sentimientos

Y cada momento vivirlo

Te haré olvidar esas penas que te hacen mal

Mi amor

Con el amor wooooo

Es puede pensar lo mejor

Con el amor wooooo

Los sueños que tengas se van a cumplir

Si tu lo deseas puedes volar solo tienes que confiar

Mucho en ti y seguir puedes contar conmigo te doy todo mi apoyo

Si tu lo deseas puedes volar si tu quiere el

Cielo alcanzar y las estrellas tocar

MI AMOR

Termino de cantar mientras miraba fijamente al francés, que estaba completamente sonrojado

- Tan solo mira hacia la luna – susurro el ingles, desde el escenario

Mientras con los asiáticos

- Esa es la señal ahora aru – exclamo el chino, al instante que el rayo iluminaba la superficie lunar

Por unos breves minutos, el mundo entero vio esas simples palabras alumbrando a nuestro vecino celestial

¿TE QUIERES CASAR CONMIGO? Era la simple pregunta que en esos momentos le hacia el ingles, al francés por medio de esa acción

- Entonces que dices Francis – susurro el ingles, a lo que simplemente obtuvo de respuesta un beso apasionado, por parte de un francés que no dejaba de llorar, al instante que el ingles le ponía el anillo en su mano derecha

- Que siga la fiesta – grito el americano, al instante que Hong kong lanzaba su obra maestra de la pirotecnia – por que el próximo año ahí boda – repuso mientras empezaba a tocar con sus hermanos, New York

La leyenda cuenta que ese día por cinco minutos la noche se convirtió en día y los ángeles se podían ver en el cielo

- Recuérdame no darle mas coca cola a hong aru – exclamo el chino mientras se quitaba sus gafas de sol

- Te lo recordare hermano – exclamo el japonés, ese si había sido un fuego artificial

- La ceguera temporal se invento en corea – exclamo el coreano, tapándose los ojos, por que se le habían olvidado sus gafas en el vestíbulo del hotel

Mientras el ingles trataba por todos los medios de llevarse al francés al hotel, antes de que empezaran las felicitaciones lo cual también su amado intentaba, pero por mas que quería ya no podían escapar al mar de felicidad que los envolvía quizás la alcoba tendría que esperar por algunas horas

En el cerebro del chico de las ceguitas

- Todo en orden preparados para guardar el carácter de repuesto – exclamo el supervisor

- Si Almirante – exclamaron la mayoría

- Inicien acoplamiento, volvemos a el sistema normal, en cuatro, tres, dos – grito al momento de ser interrumpido

- Cambio de planes – musito alguien detrás de el

- ¿Que es lo que quieres aquí tu sentido común? – repuso el ser

- El chico quiere seguir como es ahora, no te das cuenta, se le declaro a su amado, tiene una mejor relación con todos, y alfred y el ya limaron asperezas el no quiere volver a ser su yo anterior – musito fríamente

- Enterado, que continué el corto circuito muchachos el jefe a hablado – susurro el ser mental con una sonrisa en sus labios

Mientras en la realidad

- Espera a nuestra boda – dijo el ingles con una sonrisa en sus labios, mientras el cielo seguía siendo iluminado por un sin fin de fuegos artificiales y la luna con mensajes, a un que algunos eran extraños

LA LUNA FUE CREADA EN COREA

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el final

Quise terminarlo sin final, por que así es la vida, o mejor dicho el tiempo

Sin más me despido comentarios, y demás por favor no duden en escribirme

Que la fuerza los acompañe

PC: si identifican la canción que use para Arthur, son conocedores de anime si no, lastima pero necesitan regresar a la school


End file.
